


Hidden Moon

by caleyedoscope



Series: Claire de Lune [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of incidents thought to be unrelated: Yoochun and Boa find themselves in a strange relationship with Jinki and Yoona. Changmin and Junsu are attacked in their Seoul condo, and Jaejoong starts to have vivid dreams that feel too much like reality. Their new house was supposed to bring safety and peace to the pack, but more and more it's looking like that might not ever be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yoochun pauses on the newly paved driveway to admire their new pack house. 

With three stories, as well as a basement and attic, it still doesn’t rise half way up the surrounding trees. It is part way up a mountain, though, with a long and twisty road that makes driving fast difficult. It’s actually quicker to run down to the city on four paws, and while that isn’t good for emergencies, it makes the pack safer (more difficult to access).

Most the house is already full of beds and couches and bookcases. But they need a new dining room table and they still don’t have enough dishes or silverware. Yoochun’s carrying the last of the suitcases up with Boa, their Alpha and his mate currently in Seoul with Changmin and Junsu to get the things they need. Jinki and Yoona are following behind, a bit more subdued than normal, but it’s probably the exertion of lugging everyone’s possessions all day. None of the other wolves were available to help, though Yoochun’s sure once they do get home they’ll be put to good use.

Yunho had really outdone himself designing the house. He’d taken every wolf into account in his sketches, talking with them about what sort of room they’d like best, things they’d always wanted, and everyone had pretty much gotten exactly that. Yoochun and Boa took the biggest room on the ground floor because of Yoochun’s fear of heights, the window facing out into the trees instead of out the side of the mountain towards the horizon. Changmin and Junsu had a room on the top floor for the exact opposite reason and the other room on the floor is their Alpha’s. The two couples now share a huge jacuzzi because Junsu claims it helps him with his magic—a lie, if Yoochun ever heard one, but Yunho can’t deny Junsu anything. 

There are two offices upstairs, one that goes to Jaejoong for his writing, and another that Yunho and Changmin share for their respective businesses when they work from home. It’s been happening a lot more, now that the world knows of their existence. Safety first, is the new rule, and their alpha has been sticking to it with extreme dedication.

The next floor down houses Jinki and Yoona, the room besides theirs belonging to Minho and Sulli. They still mostly keep to themselves, the smell of sorrow thick on them, but the last few days they’ve actually been feeling a little better. It’s promising, and Yoochun’s hoping for the best. Jino gets a room to himself, with all sorts of things built into the walls to make a boy his age happy for hours on end. And when that fails, Yunho put in a game room and a home theater system on that floor, too, with enough things to do to keep the entire house entertained for months. 

The rest of the pack is spread around the other floors, with a bathroom for every three rooms or so, and offices for those that need them. It’s a perfect house with room to grow if their pack does, and probably the best thing Yunho’s ever built in his career.

“We’re pretty damn lucky,” Boa says, having caught onto Yoochun’s train of thought.

“Yeah. We are.”

Most everything in their room is set up, save for a comforter on their bed that Jaejoong had promised to buy. The suitcases full of clothing had been the end of their belongings and Yoochun rolls in the final few, setting the cases aside so he can get his arms around his mate and hold her tight. “We’ll be safe here.”

“For awhile, anyway. If the government ends up sending the army after us we’re screwed.”

“They won’t do that. It’s going to take a long time but they’ll come around to us, we’re far too charming for them to not. Honestly, they’ll probably care more if we tell them how many of our wolves are gay.”

An unfortunate truth, and one that makes Yoochun sigh even as he says it out loud. They’ll have to watch what they say.

Yoona’s in the kitchen stacking the few dishes they have in the cupboards, her face devoid of its usual smile and Yoochun has an extremely hard time moving past her. He doesn’t like to see her so sad and really doesn’t like that he has no idea why. But he knows she’ll come to talk to him if she wants.

 _Only if it’s about sex_ , Boa snorts.

_Hey, don’t rag on our sexy exchange of ideas. You liked that thing we tried that Yoona said was really great._

_I did, but that’s not the point. If Jinki is this upset about it as well, than I doubt Yoona will come to you without talking to him first._

Yoochun sighs. He grabs a few boxes full of books and carries them into Jaejoong’s new study and then waits until Boa comes up the stairs with a load of her own. She puts her arms around him, accepts the kiss he offers. “How long until we can christen our bed, do you think?”

“Probably longer than either of us would like. Let’s go back downstairs. I feel like we shouldn’t be up here right now.”

Yoochun’s instincts are usually good on matters like this. Perhaps it’s his age, but he gets feelings about situations and people all the time and he is usually right about them.

“I’ve got a new fire in me,” he says, as they walk back into the kitchen. He goes straight for the box marked _coffee maker and espresso machines_ and pulls them both out, setting it up, aware of Yoona sitting at the bare counter, watching him. She’d given up on filling their cupboards, it seems. “I may be over a thousand years old, but my goal is to reach 2000. What do you think, darling?”

“Maybe we should invest in space travel?” Boa asks, hopping up onto the counter. 

Yoochun steams a cup of milk before he answers. “The first werewolves on Mars! I like the sound of that!”

Yoona’s still not smiling, even as they continue to joke about moon colonies and werewolf alien hybrid babies. If anything, Yoona seems even more discouraged and now Yoochun is incredibly worried. His darling Yoona has never gone so long without smiling, not even when Yunho and Jaejoong had given them all an accidental show.

Good times, that, in retrospect. Excellent blackmail material.

He finishes making his latte as Jinki comes in with the last of the boxes balanced in his arms. He and Yoona completely ignore one another and Yoochun feels like he _knows_ the look on Yoona’s face, as he slides the latte over to her. He’s seen it on Boa.

 _I’m going to call Junsu_ , he tells Boa.

Junsu will know what’s going on between them. Junsu always knows.

— 

Junsu does not know.

“What do you mean they aren’t talking?”

“They’re barely looking at each other,” Yoochun says. He’s outside, hopefully far enough away so no one will hear him. “But even without speaking Jinki won’t let her close to anyone. I think they’re fighting? But I don’t know. I thought you would know!”

“Well, I don’t. No one here does. Now Jaejoong’s worried, thanks a lot.”

“Don’t say anything. Jinki will murder me.”

“You better figure out what it is before Yunho gets back, Park Yoochun. Because if Jinki’s hurt her, all hell will break loose.”

“And what if it’s Yoona? Why assume Jinki is the one at fault here?”

“Because Yoona is Yunho’s darling, the first member of his pack that he dotes on and adores. Yunho is upset. And he’s not rational when he’s upset. Therefore it is Jinki’s fault.”

Except that Yoona is _Yoochun’s_ darling even more than she is Yunho’s. If he didn’t have Boa, he’s positive he would have mated Yoona years before Jinki could have ever gotten to her. 

But that’s not the issue here.

“Fine. I’ll try to get it out of her. When are you coming back?”

“Tomorrow. If you can get everything sorted out before then I might even give you a kiss.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Changmin’s voice comes over the line. “Not going to happen.”

Junsu laughs in a way that means it most certainly is.

Yoochun grins. “Oh, sweet submissive. You’re on.”

 

— 

 

For awhile, as they stack things and sort boxes into appropriate rooms, Yoochun bides his time. 

He waits until he can get Jinki alone, which happens to be when Yoona ducks into the bathroom and the second is in their bedroom, scrutinizing their sheets and which ones to put on the bed. 

Despite being werewolves, they are all, after all, Korean. Yoochun is the oldest wolf, and so while he may not be the most dominant in the pack, he holds an immense amount of influence due to his age, and the wolves listen to him because of it. It’s probably the only reason Jinki doesn’t immediately punch Yoochun in the face when he leans against the doorframe, crosses his arms, and gives the second his nicest smile. It’s the smile that Boa says could melt a glacier and Junsu says could probably give someone an orgasm on the spot, if Yoochun really focuses on his pizzazz. “Can I talk to her? Please?”

“No.”

“I’m just worried. Everyone’s worried. Including Junsu.”

“You talk to her enough as it is.”

“Can you honestly say you dislike what happens _after_ we talk? I’m not going to hurt her, Jinki. Please.”

He gives the second time to think, during which time Jinki rips the sheet in his hands accidentally. A good sign, Yoochun thinks, because Jinki’s reaching his limit. He needs his mate when he’s this irritated. _I’ll help him get there_ , Yoochun knows. He can talk Yoona into almost anything or talk her _out_ of anything as well. Either way, he’ll be able to help.

Jinki knows it too, and he sighs. “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

He waits in the hall, slippers quiet even on the hardwood floor and he uses That Smile again when she comes out of the bathroom. Her eyes are suspiciously moist and Yoochun swallows down his anger boiling up from within his inner beast. _We aren’t going to do anything until we know the reason_ , he tells his wolf. _We are giving them both the benefit of the doubt_.

“Let’s talk in my room.”

“I don’t think—“

“I got your mate’s permission to speak to you.”

“I don’t need his permission to talk.”

“I know that and so does he. I only went to him because I didn’t want him to think I was trying anything funny. I like my head where it is.”

He holds her hand, tugging her down the stairs. Boa’s already made their bed and he sits Yoona on it. Junsu’s bribe aside, Yoochun does want to find out what is wrong. Fixing his sweet wolf has always been the goal, and not just for himself. For Jinki too, because he makes Yoona happier than she’s ever been—since Yoochun’s known her, at least.

“You’ve got everyone quite worried.”

She sniffs, the sound exaggerated and her lip trembles. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong? I’m so sad with you like this. My favorite little wolf is breaking my heart and I want to make it better. Let me make it better.”

The tears come suddenly, and Yoochun puts his arms around her, holds her tight wondering _what is wrong, what could this possibly be?_ “Darling. Beautiful darling wolf, what on earth is the matter? You’re scaring the whole pack. We can all feel you. No don’t—don’t cut yourself off. No one wants that. Just tell me. Tell me what is wrong so we can fix it.”

He can feel Boa trying to coax the story out of Jinki. But Jinki seems disinclined to talk if Yoona doesn’t, which means either Jinki really did do something to hurt her or…or what? The story clearly revolves around Yoona and it’s clearly something incredibly private. They’ve talked about everything. Yoona’s told him about those harrowing moments on a ship heading towards China before Yunho rescued her, the terrible things her captors had done to her and how damaged she’d felt afterwards. They’d talked after she’d started to have sex again, the trauma attached to it. They talked about her inexperience and in detail about how to please a man or a woman. 

He cannot imagine what it is that she is having difficulty articulating.

“Did,” Yoochun begins cautiously, “did Jinki…hurt you?”

“No! No he wouldn’t…he would never.”

That’s a relief and hopefully it’s enough to keep Yunho from murdering anyone. Yoochun feels less inclined to do so, at any rate, and his wolf backs down.

“Okay. Then why…why are you ignoring each other?”

It takes a few minutes to calm her down, to wipe away the snot and tears so she can speak clearly. 

“I’m…”

Yoochun waits.

“I’m…pregnant.”

Yoochun’s heart shatters. 

He feels Boa’s shock, fights down an urge to run to his mate, to hold her tight as memories and names surface in his mind. He blinks them away, for now. “Oh, Yoona. Oh no, I’m so sorry. Oh darling little wolf. I’m so sorry.”

It’s not rare, necessarily. Wolves can get pregnant. They just can’t _stay_ pregnant. Not ever. The involuntary change every month inevitably kills the child three or four months into gestation. It’s what makes cases like Sulli so wonderfully rare: magic that enables her to resist the change until the baby’s birth. But Yoona isn’t like that. _Boa_ isn’t like that. Yoochun knows what this is like, knows the pain the other two wolves are experiencing and it’s like a hot knife is tearing at his insides.

He lets her cry, tries to hold back his own tears, waiting until he’s sure she’s coherent enough to listen.

“Boa and I…we’re really old, Yoona. Before there was birth control, Boa got pregnant a lot. It was never easy. That moment when you realize is so painful. Carrying a child knowing you’ll never, ever see it. I understand. I understand how incredibly awful it is. It’s never easy. We’ve buried a lot of children. A _lot_. A thousand years is a very long time. Our worst fights happen after we lose another child. Remember that time we almost broke up? When Boa was with Eric’s pack for a little while.”

Yoona still won’t look at him, her head buried in his chest. But she nods. It’s hard to forget, Yoochun supposes. She’d been there for him during that rough period of his life, even if he’d never told her the reasons why it had happened in the first place.

“It was because Boa had been pregnant. She didn’t tell me, just went and had an abortion all on her own. She didn’t want to carry another child until its death. I was so…so mad. I understood the reasoning behind it but not…I couldn’t believe she wouldn’t tell me first. That she wouldn’t want me there with her.” 

It had been so bad. The worst period of Yoochun’s life, and he’d been through a lot of shit. Boa brushes up against his consciousness and he lets his wolf nudge her back. She’s telling almost the exact same thing to Jinki. Hopefully this will help them talk afterwards. 

The names start to flash again, the ones they picked out, the ones they didn’t, the ones that had sonograms, and Yoochun fights the emotions down with his mate’s help. 

“Miscommunication isn’t good. You have to talk it out, even if it hurts.”

“I feel terrible. I’m going to lose a child. But Minho and Sulli _lost_ a child. How can I be upset when they’re grieving too?”

“You have just as much reason to grieve as they do. A child is precious, regardless of age. Always, darling. Always.”

This renews her tears and Yoochun finally gets up to get her some water. “Drink. This will help, I promise.”

He cradles her, has to help her hold the cup to her mouth because her hands are shaking almost uncontrollably. “Now breathe,” he instructs. 

Her panic attack last a little longer, and then finally, when she’s mostly got her self under control, Yoochun bends his head and gives her a kiss because he doesn’t know what else to do. He knows Jinki doesn’t mind, because he’s always given Yoona kisses, here and there. Not as often as he’s stolen them from Junsu or Changmin, but enough times to come to some sort of understanding. According to Yoona, Jinki gets extraordinarily possessive afterwards, so maybe kissing her will help.

Boa tells him that Jinki wants to come upstairs. Whatever reason they had for needing time apart, he apparently is done caring about it, Boa says through their bond. Jinki wants to hold his mate. Probably because he’d sensed the kissed, Yoochun thinks, and smirks to himself. He should have done it hours ago.

Yoochun can’t stop Jinki from coming upstairs and won’t, but Yoochun isn’t going to leave the room. He wishes he had had someone to help him through the first time Boa had been pregnant. He is not going to leave his precious little wolf alone.

Thankfully, Jinki seems to be okay with that. Yoochun gives them a moment, as Boa comes to sit beside him. They’re clearly speaking through their bond as they kiss, and Yoochun chooses not to avert his eyes. It is kind of hot to watch, and Boa mentally elbows him even though he can feel her agreement. Perhaps these two would be more receptive to the idea of a foursome than Changmin and Junsu. _Now is not the time to bring that up, Park Yoochun._

_I wasn’t planning on it. But soon, I think._

Boa rolls her eyes and thankfully neither Jinki or Yoona notice. They pull apart slow, their noses brushes, breath mingling, before Yoona’s tucked carefully under Jinki’s arm. Yoochun’s not sure Jinki will ever let her go.

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

“We’re here to help,” Yoochun says, “we’ve been through this. What do you want to know?”

It takes a moment for Jinki to gather his wits, or perhaps gather the courage to confide. And then: “You keep having sex even though…even though you know how it might end in pregnancy and that pregnancy inevitably in death. Why?”

A valid question, something he and Boa had really struggled with for awhile. “There was a time when we stopped, when we were so afraid of conceiving that we didn’t even kiss. But because of that, kissing became precious. Sex become even more precious after going so long without it. _Conceiving_ itself became precious and we thought if this is all we can have then so be it. Born or not, they are still our children, and nothing will change that.”

It wasn’t as easy a decision to come to as he makes it sound. It had taken almost a year and the first time they’d almost torn themselves apart. The memories aren’t pleasant, necessarily, but they’d gotten through it and become stronger because of it. Maybe it’s what Jinki and Yoona need to do, maybe not. Yoochun hopes not.

“Does it hurt less?”

Yoochun’s heart squeezes. _So many names_.

“It doesn’t. It’s a raw, terrible pain whenever you lose a child. You can’t expect it to hurt less and it shouldn’t. But it doesn’t mean you stop loving each other. It doesn’t mean you stop expressing that love. This is part of being mated, as much as it hurts.

“We’re not religious, exactly,” Boa continues, “but we believe they’re somewhere, all the children that we’ve buried. When we’re ready, we’ll go and see them. All of them. Until then, do we deprive ourselves of living? Do we end our lives so we don’t bring them into this world? We don’t think that’s right. Life and death are equal parts the actual act of living, equal parts being a _werewolf_.”

Living forever has its consequences—many of them—and this is a particularly painful one.

“The number we’ve buried has decreased immensely since the invention of birth control, which thankfully works whether one is human or werewolf. And beyond that there are other ways to ensure you don’t get pregnant, like monitoring your body and not having sex while ovulating. It’s a little different for wolves, but we’ve got it down to a science and we can teach you. It’s not a hundred percent sure. Life…life is resilient. There isn’t a way to stop it, not completely. And that’s how it should be.”

Boa rests a hand on Jinki’s leg for a moment. “Don’t ruin yourselves over this, or your bond.”

Jinki lets out a shaky breath. His fingers tighten on Yoona’s arms and it’s with a little relief that Yoochun watches her relax into her mate’s arms, some of the tension dissipating. “We don’t—that isn’t going to happen.”

“Good.” 

“The pack will help. You don’t have to tell them. Well, you might have to tell Yunho and they’re eventually going to find out if only because you’ll smell different and start to show. But the pack magic will help soothe the ache, if you want. Just think about it.”

They nod.

Maybe because the air is not clear between them, maybe it’s just because Jinki’s second, but a moment later and they’re standing up from the bed. “Thank you,” Jinki says. He won’t apologize, Yoochun knows, even if he does feel sorry. 

Yoona gives Yoochun a smile as they leave, heading up the stairs, hopefully to talk on their own. 

Boa goes for the box. It was the first one they’d brought into the room, the most important one, and Yoochun makes himself comfortable on their bed as she lifts it onto the covers. 

They start with the scrolls. 

Sitting side by side, they pull out the ancient papers they keep well preserved and read the names there. 

The names of their children. 

Boa traces some with her fingers, each with memories attached to them, some happy some painful. There are a lot, more than either of them will ever admit to anyone, even their darling Junsu. Scrolls become books, and then with the invention of ultrasounds, sonograms are attached: the only pictures they will ever have. 

The pain _truly_ never goes away. Yoochun’s not sure he emphasized that enough. But this—this helps them. Reading the names, remembering the times attached to them. Every time Boa would get pregnant, they’d do something to commemorate it and stick a memento next to the name. There are little things like movie ticket stubs next to names and sometimes big things, like a postcard from a trip to Europe. Each one is precious.

Boa rests her head on Yoochun’s shoulder, when they get to the last name. She hadn’t gotten pregnant since their huge fight, and this name, out of all the others, has the worst memories attached to it. Even so, it was an important time for them, and important realization after being to together for so long. They cannot be without the other. They are made for one another, truly, even after so many years.

“I think they’ll be okay,” Boa says, as she traces the characters on the page. She means Jinki and Yoona.

“Eventually,” Yoochun agrees.

“I’m glad they told us.”

“I did use my super charming smile to get it out of them, so it was kind of under duress.”

Boa laughs. “No one can say no to that smile.”

They pack the scrolls and books away, until they can figure out the best place for them, and Yoochun shuts their door and locks it. 

“Comfort me,” Boa demands.

“Darling,” Yoochun breathes, pushing her back onto the bed, “How could I possibly do anything else?” 

 

— 

 

Yoona finds Yoochun after they’ve all had separate time to gather their thoughts, and corners him in the bathroom. He’s more than a little surprised when she puts her arms around him and lands a very quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“You know I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know.” 

He expects her to let go, but she doesn’t, pulling him close and regarding him like she has a secret that she can’t wait to tell him. “What is it?” he asks, taking the liberty to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Obviously if she’s here, it means Jinki is okay with whatever this is, and that means Yoochun’s going to try and get away with as much as he possibly can.

“Jinki told me something,” she says, “a feeling he picked up on while we were all talking.”

Yoochun half hopes, half dreads that it might be the thought that immediately surfaces in his mind. He opens his bond with Boa a bit more, so she can listen in on them. Just in case.

“What feeling was that?”

“That you were getting aroused, watching us kiss.”

His darling little Yoona is so blunt. She’s not the shy, little wolf asking him tentative questions about sex, not any more. He feels Boa’s amusement at the situation and he mentally frowns at her. “Well, you’re both pretty hot.”

“If you have something else you want to add, now’s the time. Since Jinki’s feeling generous.”

“Is he?” Yoochun asks.

Speaking of arousal, Yoochun can feel is tugging at his belly. This self confident Yoona is really, really sexy, and he can sort of smell attraction coming off her as well. He wonders if Jinki would allow him a kiss. He half leans in, Boa egging him on in the back of his mind and he’s a little shocked when Yoona meets him half way.

It’s nothing like their shared little kisses they usually take from one another, gentle and quick. This is heated and intensely sexual, definitely a lead in to something more and Yoochun cannot quite believe it. He doesn’t realize how much he’s wanted it, until now.

“He didn’t mean to pry,” Yoona begins, “but Jinki sort of caught onto your thoughts. Because he was really focused and trying to understand where you were coming from earlier.”

“Uh.” Yoochun’s more a little dazed, if he’s being honest. Boa’s _laughing_ at him, and only stops to slide a hand down her pants. Yoochun needs to get to her asap or she’ll leave him hanging.

“So think about it.”

“Um,” Yoochun frowns. “What?”

Yoona grins. “About maybe all of us having a little fun, soon. That is what you were thinking, right? Did Jinki misread that?”

“N-no.”

“Okay, then. Maybe once the others are back we can borrow Changmin’s condo.”

Yoochun thinks from now on he’s going to have to call her his little temptress, rather than his darling wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Junsu will never stop enthralling Changmin. 

Everything about his mate is incredible and watching him blossom with new abilities this past year had been anything but a deterrent. Their condo is infused with his magic now, keeping their floor clean and the cockroaches out. Their sheets are extra soft, the smell of herbs in the air strong and Changmin loves the scent now, feels empty without it.

Changmin breathes in deep, smile coming unbidden, and doesn’t care one iota when he rolls on top of Junsu and wakes him.

His mate pouts, when he can see, and it’s adorable. His hair is sticking up at all sorts of angles, his cheeks imprinted with pillow creases and Changmin’s desire skyrockets. 

“I want you,” Changmin breathes. “Please?”

“It’s two in the morning.”

Yunho and Jaejoong are sleeping in the guest room, Taemin is on the couch. They’ve been in the city for a few days, gathering last minute things for the new house and Changmin hasn’t had that much time with his mate. Honestly, he’ll probably never think he has enough time, but with house guests it makes it feel so much worse.

“You’re ridiculous,” Junsu grouses. 

But he lets Changmin nudge him onto his back, kiss gently down his throat. Fingers tangle into his hair and that the end of him being able to think straight, losing himself in the smell and feel of his mate as they strip naked. 

Junsu is irresistible. He’s been so confident lately and it just adds to his sex appeal. Changmin honestly wants him all the time. But they both have work, and being the pack’s third requires Changmin’s attention, and now there’s this mess of the werewolves revealing themselves to the world that needs their attention.

“If you’re going to ask for sex, actually pay attention to me.”

“I was only thinking about how wonderful it is to finally have you like this.”

“You act like it’s been months.”

“It _feels_ like it.”

“Shim Changmin, if you don’t shut up and fuck me, I’m going to go back to sleep.”

Changmin’s never been one to back down from a challenge. He starts slow, intent on making it last while he can, but Junsu clearly has other ideas. Changmin can sort of feel that while Junsu is totally down for sex and feeling spectacular afterwards, he also really wants to sleep. Sleep, they’ve discovered, is important for a magician. The more well-rested the better a magician he is.

So Changmin fucks him hard and fast, pleased as it makes Junsu grip him hard, makes his breath come short. He sucks marks into Junsu’s skin, one on top of another, even as they heal, until Junsu’s whining, pleading for Changmin to just _go faster_. 

Changmin does. He must, when his mate is like this, begging him so sweetly. He usually makes sure his mate comes first, if he can manage it. Sometimes neither of them are enough in control, but tonight Changmin is, so he holds himself back until he feels his mate’s pleasure explode through their bond, and then he lets go. 

He doesn’t drift, doesn’t black out, but Junsu seems to sort of float on the edge of unconsciousness for a moment, coming back after Changmin peppers his face with kisses.

When he can gather enough energy, Junsu waves his fingers and their mess disappears. 

Honestly, this magic thing is so awesome. Changmin’s always hated having to change bedsheets.

Junsu kisses him. “Now c’n I sleep?” He slurs, curling into Changmin’s chest. “So tired.”

He’s only half serious. Junsu would have incapacitated Changmin if the submissive truly wanted to be left alone. “Love you,” Changmin says, kissing his cheek. The pillow imprint is still there and it’s honestly so cute. Changmin sort of wants him all over again.

“Unbelievable,” Junsu huffs.

“I wasn’t even going to ask, I swear!”

“Good, because the answer is no.”

Still, Changmin can’t resist nudging Junsu’s head to the side so he can kiss his lips and he’s so happy when it’s returned. “Go to sleep,” Junsu murmurs, “long day tomorrow.”

“‘Kay.”

Junsu’s breathing evens out long before Changmin’s. He listens to the air purifier as it whirs quietly in the background, listens to Junsu’s heartbeat as his mate rests, can faintly hear Yunho and Jaejoong breathing a few rooms over if he concentrates.

He’s seconds away from drifting into dreamland when something makes a loud crash, the sound deafening in the relative quiet and sleep is suddenly the last thing on his mind.

Changmin smells smoke, hears Taemin screaming, and he’s up and out of the bed, running.

The window is gone, shattered glass all over the floor and half his living room is on fire. The heat of the flames is tremendous and Changmin assumes that whatever had been tossed through the window had included some sort of fuel and when he focuses, he can smell it: gasoline. 

Yunho’s a streak as he runs past Changmin, yanking Taemin out of the way of the flames and Changmin’s relieved to find him relatively unhurt.

“Junsu!”

His mate is there in a second, even before Yunho’s finished yelling for him. A foaming white substance forms out of thin air, sheets of it spraying at the flames. Jaejoong is following the barrage, fire extinguisher in hand, probably just to be sure Junsu gets everything. 

The flames are difficult to put out, but by the time Changmin hears sirens coming up the street, the fire is gone.

“What the hell,” Yunho says.

Junsu is already sifting through the wreckage, trying to find whatever had gotten through his protective wards. Considering most of them were to keep out supernatural things only, it had probably been something like a brick, or a glass bottle. 

The place is a _wreck_ , though, the first few minutes the fire had burned absolutely savage. The condo stinks of smoke and fuel and suddenly Changmin can’t breathe. He coughs, stumbles back a few steps and suddenly there’s a gust of wind, his _mate’s_ wind, blowing through the condo and taking the strongest of the smells, the smoke and ash, with it.

Changmin hears the firemen below shout when it pours out of the window.

And then Jaejoong yelps and Changmin feels a flash of pain in their pack bonds. 

“Don’t touch anything,” Junsu says, a little too late.

Yunho growls.

Jaejoong had reached down to pick up his laptop that he’d left on the living room coffee table. It’s now blackened and burnt, definitely useless, and not quite as cool to the touch as Jaejoong had thought. His hand is healing, even as Changmin glances at it, but the pain makes Jaejoong’s eyes prick with tears.

Junsu is clearly using his magic to make sure his skin isn’t burnt as he moves things around, and Changmin decides to leave him to it. They have other problems, like the firemen running up the stairs. “Hyung,” he prompts Yunho.

“I hear them. I’ll take care of it.”

By the time Yunho’s talking with the fireman in charge, Jaejoong’s hand is healed and Junsu’s moved away from the wreckage with his prize. He’s hiding it with magic, Changmin knows, and high tails it into one of the bedrooms. He wants to look at it before anyone else and Changmin leaves his mate to the investigation, standing by Jaejoong instead. 

Taemin’s at their feet, still looking utterly petrified. 

“My book,” Jaejoong sighs, pouting.

“You have your files backed up.”

“Most of them yes. But not what I wrote the past three days.”

Changmin pats his arm in sympathy. “Sorry.” He can’t imagine losing days worth of work like that. He’d be so frustrated and ready to exact vicious revenge on the person that had caused it. 

_Anything_? Changmin asks Junsu.

_I picked out some glass that wasn’t the window and put it back together. Three bottles of gasoline tied together with a brick to provide more weight. Not sure how they go up to the tenth floor to toss it in, though. I might be able to track it with magic but I’m not sure. Gonna have to keep a few pieces of glass and see._

Changmin gets a mental picture of Junsu slipping a few pieces into his pocket.

_It’s a start. Yunho’s still stalling the firemen. Can you get some of that glass back in here for them to find?_

Junsu scoffs.

A moment later, Junsu’s standing at his side, and the pieces he had found are back on the ground. “You’re so great,” Changmin says, quietly enough so no human can hear. 

Medics finally arrive but Yunho very politely declines their assistance. They look a little flabbergasted until one of them finally recognizes Yunho, and Changmin hears her whisper: “ _These are those werewolves!_ ” Then they scurry out as fast as they possibly can. It’s a bit amusing but the right decision to make. They’re all angry and angry dominants never mix well with frightened humans.

For a few minutes after that, it’s mostly quiet, save for the click of crime scene shutters and the murmur of Yunho’s voice. Changmin’s soothed, his irritation floating away with the help of Junsu’s constant presence. He’s so far deep into their bond in order to keep his cool he doesn’t realize something else has gone amiss until Junsu elbows him.

Jaejoong has a grip on Taemin’s shoulders and he’s whispering in his ear. Power is radiating out of him—Yunho’s power—and Changmin’s suddenly a little worried because Jaejoong does not use Yunho’s power often to control the pack. 

Taemin is not happy to be held still. He isn’t speaking, but his lips are forming words, and with a surprised jolt, Changmin realizes that he’s saying _mate_. Junsu comes to the same conclusion at the same time and he kneels next to Taemin to help keep him calm. “Mate, mate, mate.” Taemin is whispering, “Mate,” and it gets louder each time.

They’re getting a few weird looks from he firemen but they’re hopefully attributing it to shock. 

“He was sleeping in the living room,” Changmin tells one of the fireman that stares a little too long. “He’ll be fine.”

The firemen back away.

_Didn’t he have a mate that Ara killed?_ Changmin asks.

_He did_ , Junsu confirms. _But it looks like he’s found another one._

_Male or female? Or other? Aliens?_

_That’s not even funny, Shim Changmin._

_I didn’t even know wolves could have more than one mate._

_It’s rare. We can, technically, but few wolves choose to live if their mate dies. So there aren’t a lot of instances in which that happens._

Changmin can’t imagine it, as he recalls saying and thinking over and over. When Junsu dies, so will Changmin. But he doesn’t need to go over that again. 

Taemin is indeed a rare case. According to Eric, his subconscious had known his mate was dead, even if he could feel what he thought was his mate through his connection to Ara. He’d been her puppet for years, functioning under false pretenses and so when he’d finally been hit with the truth, it wasn’t as devastating as it would have been for someone else. He’d survived the death of his mate and while Changmin is shocked that Taemin’s found another one, the second has to admit that after everything Taemin’s been through, he deserves a second chance. Hopefully this means he’ll get it so long as he doesn’t cause a rampage through the city trying to find him or her.

“Do you have a place to stay?” 

Changmin glances to where Yunho is still talking to the fire chief. 

“We’ll find a hotel.”

“I don’t need anything else so I’ll leave you to it.”

They don’t actually get a hotel. They’re smart enough to realize that if someone is after them, anything with their names on it are potential targets. That leaves out their businesses and friends in the area, since they’re unsure as to how much these unknown assholes know. 

So naturally, Changmin finds himself calling Eric. With Yunho irritated because Jaejoong had been injured, and Taemin about to tear through the city on a mission, Changmin is the natural choice for this next step.

“I really thought we were past this,” Eric sighs, before Changmin can even say hello. “What’s wrong now?”

Changmin fights down his irritation and explains the situation as calmly as he can. For a second, Changmin thinks Eric tries to stifle a laugh. But then the moment’s gone and he’s serious. “What a disaster. I’ve got an apartment you can use for the night. But in the morning you’ll head right back to your house and make sure no one is following you.”

_Obviously_ , Changmin thinks, but voices only his agreement.

“I’ll text you the address and see if my contact at the police department knows anything. Lay low, Changmin.”

“We’re going to try.”

“Keep Taemin with you. He can find his mate when no one is trying to kill you.”

“Agreed. Thank you.”

Eric’s already talking to someone else as he ends the call, and an address arrives via text a second later, along with the passcode to get inside of it. Hopefully it’s big enough for all of them. 

Still, they have to wait a bit longer for Taemin to calm down. Changmin makes himself busy, throwing clothing and toiletries in a bag for them all. By the time he’s done, Taemin’s quiet, though sticking close to Junsu’s side.

Wolves are hunters, usually, but to be a good hunter is to understand one’s prey. It’s to understand what it is to be hunted. So they’re good at stealth when they want to be. They don’t take a car or call a taxi, hiding in the shadows and walking fast enough to be just this side of inhuman. If they’re followed to Eric’s apartment they’ll at least know that the thing hunting them is supernatural. It wouldn’t be much to go on, but it would definitely be better than nothing. 

However, it remains quiet. The apartment is not as lavish as Changmin’s condo, as it only has one bedroom, but it’s actually better this way, because Junsu seems to think he’ll need to sleep beside Taemin in order to keep him under control. 

Changmin decides to keep watch. He’s far too riled anyway, without his mate to help him relax.

— 

Changmin discovers he had fallen asleep anyway, when Junsu wakes him with gentle kisses and pats to his head. “Good morning,” Changmin says, and then realizes that it’s not a good morning at all. Something’s not quite right. Junsu’s angry, the frustration boiling under his skin and it takes Changmin a moment to realize that he’s not the only one to feel that way. Yunho and Jaejoong are both trying very hard to keep a lid on their emotions, both of them dampening their ties to the pack as much as they dare. 

“Afternoon,” Junsu corrects, “I’ve been out and back already. You were exhausted.”

“What happened?” Changmin demands, his wolf scrambling for answers as he sits up and takes Junsu’s hands, intent on making everything better. 

“Someone broke in after we were gone. Stole everything.”

Changmin stops breathing for a moment, out of sheer shock. “They what?”

“Everything was gone. Even the stuff that had been burnt. Clothes, books, our dishes. Artwork. Playstation. My scripts and props and herbs. All of our stuff that could be easily carried out. _Gone_.” 

Changmin can feel the tears building up before he sees them leak from the corner of Junsu’s eyes and he’s got his arms around his mate in record time, pulling him up onto his lap as he digests this information.

“What kind of _dirtbag_ ,” Junsu gasps, “would steal from a burned out apartment? What fucking asshole thinks that’s okay?”

Changmin’s wolf is seething. What kind of dirtbag indeed? He tries to imagine it, as Junsu sobs in frustration: their bare walls and bookshelves, their drawers emptied of clothing and keepsakes. He almost throws up. They had a lot of memories woven into their possessions.

“Oh, Junsu, darling Junsu. It will be okay. I promise. We’ll find them. We’ll find it all.”

“I’m going to _kill them_. I’m going make them suffer excruciating deaths.”

Changmin decides to overlook the thoughts of violence, mostly because he’s having some himself. Yunho is the alpha, he can be the moral one and stop them. Or try, anyway. Changmin’s pretty clever; he could probably get a few fatal blows in before Yunho caught onto him.

“What did the police say?”

“I don’t know. Yunho called them and I came straight back here to tell you.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You’re here now.” He start to wipe the tears from his cheeks but Changmin stops him, taking over, feeling like he ought to do whatever he can to ease his mate’s anger. “Did my eyeliner smear?”

“A little,” Changmin nods, and uses his thumb to smudge it back into place, kissing the corner of Junsu’s eyes, the slope of his nose, even as his anger burns underneath his skin. “Makes you look badass.”

Kisses are always good for distracting, for making people feel better, and by the time Changmin’s done with his mate, Junsu’s eyes are glazed and he’s got the beginnings of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. “Sexy,” Changmin croons, “let’s just stay here a little while longer. Let me give that you a better reason to reapply that eyeliner.” To emphasize his point, Changmin surprises Junsu with a palm to his dick, grinning as he arches up into the touch automatically. 

“Police are waiting for us,” he gasps, but doesn’t do anything to push away the hand sneaking down his pants or the lips trailing down his throat. Changmin wants to bite him, mark him, fuck him so hard he forgets everything they’re going through and can think only of mate.

“We’ll tell them you had a hard time waking me up.”

Maybe it’s silly, but Changmin is okay with distracting his furious mate from their problems for just a little while longer.

— 

It would not have been too hard to inventory a list of possessions for an apartment they only live in half of the time. Unfortunately though, most of their things were here in the condo because of the move, only one or two boxes of clothing and books at the new house, so it makes it a little bit more difficult. They can both remember work items they’d left there, and Jaejoong’s laptop had been swiped as well, even though it was half melted. Photo albums, as well as paintings and mirrors are easy to know as stolen. But the smaller things, like dishes and clothing and silverware are not so easily remembered. Thankfully, Junsu’s awards he’d won for his musicals were already at the new house rather than here.

“This is a good place to start,” the detective tells them, “we’ll keep you posted. Who should I call with questions or information?”

Changmin gives the detective his number and then turns back to Junsu who’s idly thumbing the leaf of one of their house plants. Those had at least been left alone. Under his touch, the plant is glowing, the stems and leaves shimmering with life, flowers blooming slow as they both watch. Changmin can feel the sight of it soothing Junsu so he says nothing and waits until his mate feels better.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Changmin murmurs.

“I’m so angry.”

Wolves are territorial by nature, but lately Junsu as been even more so than normal. Changmin can still feel his mate’s frustration, a fire in Junsu’s veins. He’s surprised Junsu isn’t killing the plant simply based on his mood alone. “Can you use magic to trace him?”

“I tried this morning. But the fire burned most of the residue away. I got a block from here before it disappeared.”

“Can you track our possessions?”

“I tried that too but I couldn’t do it. Whomever did it must be a magic user or else have a way of blocking it. Or even me specifically. It’s all possible.”

That definitely means the police will be of no help, then. Supernatural things, especially clever supernatural things, are rarely caught by normal human beings. Not unless they want to be. “I’ll have to think about it some more, maybe call Victoria and see if there’s another way to track something that I haven’t learned yet.”

There are a few things left, though they mostly just smell really terrible and some are covered in a thick layer of ash. Still, they brush off what they can and put it into boxes, stacking them in a corner to move later on in the week. They both just want to go home. They want to shower, and cuddle and be with pack. They can clean up this mess tomorrow.

The whole drive home, Changmin holds onto Junsu’s hand and Junsu leans his head back and sings. It’s more calming than anything in the entire world and Changmin blows their bond open wide, basking easy in the warmth of his mate, the sound of his voice, and their love.

He’s feeling pretty good when they finally get back to the mountain house, reaching over once they’re parked in order to give his mate a kiss. The little _覡_ charm attached to Junsu’s wrist glints in the sunlight as they walk up to the steps, and Changmin feels so wonderful he’s pretty sure he could float.

Then they walk inside and the feeling dies.

It’s suffocating. There hadn’t even been an echo of this in the pack bond, or perhaps Changmin had been too wrapped up in his own problems to notice, but it doesn’t matter. It’s like this now and their good mood is gone in a flash.

“Let’s take that shower,’ Changmin suggests, after they stand in the mudroom for five seconds without anyone coming to greet them.

But even after they’re clean, his mate is still upset. They're not thinking about their destroyed condo or their stolen possessions—most of which, Changmin had slowly realized had actually been at the condo, due to the move—so there's time to think about other things. There's time to take in the atmosphere of the house, now that most of pack is home.

Changmin distinctly remembers a phone call that had been placed to Junsu to ask about Yoona. It's distinct to Changmin because kisses had been promised if Yoochun had figured out the problem and Changmin keeps track of the kisses Junsu gives out because he demands things in return.

The phone call is the problem, it seems. Or rather that Junsu is trying to ask Yoochun about his talk with Yoona and Yoochun is refusing to tell him, beyond that they're okay. No one's being hurt, no one's viciously upset, it's fine. Except that's never good enough for a pack submissive and it's definitely not good enough for Junsu.

Especially, Changmin realizes because Yoochun isn't demanding his kiss for solving the problem.

Something is still definitely wrong, there's a distinct air and smell of sadness that shouldn't be clinging to a pack that has a new house. And that is why Junsu is upset, which therefore means Changmin's upset, which means it's him that corners Yoochun after an oddly quiet dinner.

"Please don't do this, Changminnie."

"I have to, Yoochun. He's upset. You were the one that called him."

"Changmin, this is...please ask Jinki. I know I said I would tell Junsu, but this is so incredibly delicate and private. I didn't think it would be this, this _issue_. It's not for me to tell you, please don't make me. Please don't order me to violate Yoona's confidence. Anything but that."

The rational side of Changmin's brain knows that Yoochun is correct. He knows that this isn't Yoochun challenging him or his authority. He knows Yoochun only ever has everyone's best interests in mind, but with Junsu's anger resonating in their bond, the rational side of Changmin’s brain is difficult to hear. Still, Changmin has always prided himself on his control and after a few deep breaths, he nods. 

"Okay. Sorry."

Yoochun's smile is still sad, though, and Changmin thinks if he can't fix Junsu right away, maybe he can help Yoochun. It helps to soothe them both as they intertwine their fingers. "What else is wrong?"

"Just--" Yoochun starts, and his pause means he's asking Boa if he can speak, "while we were unpacking we ended up going through our baby box."

Ah. That explains it, then. Changmin's never seen it and he's not sure he ever will, but that's fine. Most of the pack don't even know the box exists. He's pretty sure the only person that's ever seen anything out of Yoochun and Boa's baby box is Jaejoong, and how he managed that Changmin will never know. He honestly can't imagine that kind of pain and he does the only thing he can think of to make Yoochun feel a little better: give him a hug.

By the time he pulls away, Boa's there and Changmin lets them barricade themselves in their room. He has Jinki to find.

It's easier than he expected, but either Jinki overheard Changmin's conversation with Yoochun or he had been expecting a confrontation, because the moment Changmin knocks on the door, Jinki says (quite emphatically,) " _No_."

"Jinki, please understand."

Changmin can't walk away. Not when it concerns his mate. With Yoochun it was fine because he had someone above him, someone else to explain away the situation but Jinki doesn't. Changmin needs an answer and he's used up his patience for the day. He can only say please so many times.

"Walk away, Changmin. We're fine, that's all you need to know."

"You're making my mate upset. I have to fix that. You understand that I have to fix it and I cannot go anywhere until I do."

"Is this a challenge?" 

"No, this is one mated wolf to another. Would you not do anything for Yoona?"

He had thought it would be a safe question. But apparently, just saying her name is enough to set Jinki off because the next thing Changmin knows is excruciating pain lacing up his arm and he sort of distantly realizes, in a haze of agony, that the pack's Second just shattered his arm. Not broke, shattered.  

It's a blur after that. He feels more than sees Junsu at his side in a second, screaming obscenities at Jinki, his magic blooming at the tips of his fingers, trying to decide if he should heal Changmin before or after he hurts Jinki. It's going to end badly, because they're all on edge, because so many terrible things had happened the past few days, and Changmin braces himself for an all out fight.

But it doesn’t come. 

Thankfully, mercifully, Yunho appears, from wherever he’d been moments before, and both Jinki and Junsu are suddenly plastered to the floor. “Calm down.”

Yunho places a hand on Junsu first, running it down the length of his spine. Through their bond, Changmin can feel the way the tension bleeds out of his mate, how the attention and love from their alpha calms him. The anger evaporates, taking with it Changmin’s need for answers, and a moment later Junsu’s smiling, scooting over to Changmin and setting his palms on his arm. 

It goes numb, Changmin unable to feel a thing and he nearly faints with relief as Junsu knits his bones back together. Vaguely, Changmin’s aware of Yunho speaking low to Jinki, who still hasn’t been let up from the floor, and he makes a conscious decision to not listen. He’s getting pampered by his mate, his mood is improving and they slip away like that, hand in hand as Yunho calms his second down. 

It will probably be awhile so Changmin feels no guilt as they tumble into their room and underneath the covers of their bed, suddenly quite exhausted. They can talk everything out with their pack later, right now, Changmin just wants to rest with his mate, and they slip easy into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong dreams. 

He knows it’s a dream because he’s meeting Yunho for the first time again, and he isn’t doing a damned thing about hiding his attraction. They’re kissing in his dream, in front of the pack, in front of Yeonhee and there’s no years of longing, his heart isn’t constantly ripping itself into shreds.

It’s oddly real, even though Jaejoong knows it’s only a figment of his imagination. He feels his heart pounding as Yunho lifts him into the air, hears Yoochun’s whoop of glee, and the tears are overflowing. But it’s fake and he knows it isn’t right, it doesn’t feel right. This isn’t how things went, this isn’t what he wants to be. That pain and frustration made him the man he is today and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He wakes feeling completely disoriented. 

Yunho is still with Jinki, their bond mostly closed off while Jaejoong’s mate keeps their second in check and the only thing more important than Yunho making sure Jinki won’t kill anyone is someone actually getting killed. So Jaejoong goes straight to Junsu. He hates to bother them after such a difficult day but something doesn’t feel right.

The submissive is curled into mate, reading, Changmin shirtless beside him on their bed and typing on his laptop, one of the few things that had been at the house and not the condo. Junsu sets the book aside, frowning, as soon as Jaejoong walks through the door. “What is it?”

“I—“ Jaejoong starts, but by then he’s at the bed and decides to snuggle in between the two of them before he finishes his sentence. Changmin snorts, but dutifully moves so Jaejoong can better fit. “I just had the weirdest dream.”

“Tell me.”

It’s odd recounting it. Changmin and Junsu hadn’t been with the pack at that time, though they know the story of what had actually happened well enough. By the time he’s done, Changmin’s gotten up to leave, clearly sensing this is something best left between Jaejoong and Junsu. 

“Are you sad?” Junsu asks.

“Why would I be sad?”

Junsu arches an eyebrow. 

Jaejoong sighs. “I’m not sad. I used to think….what if. Sometimes. What if I had been brave, back then. But not anymore. I haven’t thought that in years and it’s just strange that I dreamt it, all of a sudden.”

 _Yunho’s beginning to notice that something is amiss_ , Wolf tells him. Jaejoong reassures his mate as best he can _I’m with Junsu, it’s okay. It was just a dream, Yunho-yah. Focus on Jinki_ , but Yunho doesn’t start to relax until Jaejoong does, coaxed into a sense of security and warmth by Junsu’s hand stroking back his hair. Wolf collapses onto their beach, finally pleased.

“Dreams don’t follow any sort of logic, Jaejoong. Just because you’ve long since made your peace with it, doesn’t mean the idea goes away.”

The images are starting to fade into indistinct feelings, and clarity is beginning to return. Still, Jaejoong doesn’t really want to leave Junsu; he’s warm and comfortable and Jaejoong really likes this bed. It feels like that special sort of memory foam Yunho refuses to buy because he thinks it’s bad for his back. _That’s the dumb human side of him,_ Wolf offers. Jaejoong rolls his eyes. 

“Changmin can come back in now,” Jaejoong says, and a moment later, he does, Yoochun and Yoona trailing after him. Their hands are clasped and Jaejoong does a double take. With Jinki as he is, that can’t be helping.

“This looks like a fun party,” Yoochun grins.

“Ugh,” Junsu rolls his eyes, “go away. I’ve used up all my happy submissive juice for one day.”

“I know. I was summoned in order to help recharge it.”

Jaejoong considers throwing Yoochun out so he can cuddle Junsu, but he does look exhausted and Jaejoong’s in no position to give Junsu strength, not with Yunho focusing all his energy elsewhere. Yoochun leans down to give Junsu a kiss, and then another, and by the time he’s pulled away, Junsu’s smiling again. Changmin snorts, though as Jaejoong looks at him, can tell he’s relieved.

“You kiss everyone don’t you?” Yoona sighs.

“Don’t worry,” Yoochun says, reaching up to cup her cheek, “you’re special.”

That makes Jaejoong pause, just as he’s getting out of the bed, and frown at them. They’ve never been shy about their affection for one another but this feels different. There’s a sort of sexual tension in the air that hasn’t ever been there until now. Yoochun says, with that incredibly charming grin of his, “Boa and I have moved on from our foursome aspirations with Junsu and Changmin.”

“Though not because he had the balls to actually ask,” Yoona snorts.

For a moment, Jaejoong wonders if that is what had them all in a bad mood. He’d been so tempted to ask. Yunho seemed to have an inkling as to what went on here while they were in the city, but he’s alpha—a good alpha—and does his best to keep everyone’s secrets. Jaejoong respects that. But an argument over mates is something Jaejoong knows he would have picked up on so that can’t be the reason. Still, he beckons to Yoona as he walks out the door and leads her down the hall to his own room. He can feel Yunho slowly letting go of his power, which means their second is finally in control of himself. He’ll want his mate, soon. “So, Yoochun, huh?”

Finally, she blushes. “Jinki doesn’t mind if we kiss.”

“And why is that?”

“Because then he gets to kiss Boa.”

Jaejoong only just manages to keep his eyebrows level. “So long as everyone’s okay with it. I can see this turning really messy.”

“We’ve talked about it and we’re going to talk about it again. A lot. You don’t have to worry.”

“Jinki’s never lost control like that, not ever. If this thing you have is the reason, I’m going to worry more than ever.”

“It isn’t. This is—that’s different. This is something new. I promise Yoochun isn’t the cause.”

Honestly, they have the strangest pack. “If Yunho even suggested that I would skin him alive and then burn him, one inch at a time.” _And then I would rip apart whatever remained_ , Wolf adds, with a snarl.

He feels Yunho rolls his eyes through their bond. His mate is coming up the stairs and he gets through the door before Yoona has a second to respond. “He’s exaggerating.”

“Want to find out?” Jaejoong asks, coolly.

“Darling,” Yunho says, “it doesn’t matter because there is no one else I want.”

They almost kiss. 

“Okay, one free porn show a lifetime for me, thanks. Can I see my mate, now?”

Yunho turns his face enough to nod and once Jaejoong hears the for shut as Yunho tugs Jaejoong’s mouth back to his and he gets properly distracted. “What happened to you?” Yunho asks, “you felt so sad for awhile, there.”

“Just a dream,” Jaejoong says, “don’t worry. Junsu made me all better.”

“But it was about me?”

“Yes.”

The explanation will have to wait, though. Jaejoong can suddenly feel Changmin’s agitation in the pack bonds and a moment later, Changmin’s coming through the door, his jaw set. “Taemin took my car,” he says, “he’s gone.”

— 

Yunho is barely in control of himself. Jaejoong keeps a hand on his knee as they take Yoochun’s Audi into the city to track their wolf. Taemin, for whatever reason, hadn’t blocked himself from the pack, so following him is easy. And it’s done fast: speed limits are not really things to be observed when pack is involved. 

They go past Changmin and Junsu’s destroyed condo and head towards the art district, where Yoochun’s coffee shop is. They don’t stop there, though, heading through a bunch of alleyways, as if Taemin didn’t really know his exact destination. He probably didn’t, Jaejoong thinks. He’s following the pull (or perhaps scent) of mate with an air of unease. The closer they get, the more agitated Yunho becomes and when they finally pull into a small parking lot (where Changmin’s car is haphazardly parked,) Yunho’s hands are trembling.

“We have to be careful,” Jaejoong says, patting his knee, “in case we’re recognized.”

He has to cling to Yunho’s arm so he doesn’t run at a super human speed into the building. They head straight to the third floor and Jaejoong barely has time to realize that it’s a dance studio before Yunho’s physically dragging him inside.

Taemin doesn’t even notice them. He’s watching someone on the dance floor, completely and totally entranced with the way he’s moving. It is incredibly impressive, even to someone like Jaejoong who knows nothing about dance whatsoever. He has to wrap his arms around Yunho to keep him from leaping at Taemin. 

_Wait,_ he says, _this is about mate for Taemin. Being angry isn’t going to help. Besides, that man is a wolf_.

He is. And as Jaejoong looks closer, he realizes the wolf is one they’d rescued from the Matron. It takes a moment for Yunho to see that, and once he does, he finally stops trying to get out of Jaejoong’s grip. His anger is out of concern, after all. He’s angry because they’re all in danger (again,) and anything and anyone could be the cause. Taemin smelling mate at such a time had been suspicious but now—now that they see he’s an actual wolf, and one they know, there’s less cause for concern. Jaejoong can’t remember his name but as he watches, it’s clear the wolf realizes Taemin is watching—he’s showing off because he knows why Taemin is there. _He feels it too_ , Jaejoong says.

Neither of them are stupid enough to stop a meeting, to possibly scar it with anger and frustration. They know all too well how badly that could end.

Even so, Taemin finally notices them a few moments before the song ends. He looks wildly between them and his mate, wondering which one he should talk to first before Jaejoong gives him a small smile and jerks his head towards the other wolf. Yunho’s a little irritated but Jaejoong kisses his cheek and that makes his irritation go down a notch while Taemin introduces himself.

The wolf’s name is Jongin and he had felt Taemin a few days ago as well.

A male, Jaejoong notes, almost laughing. He hadn’t even known Taemin liked boys, but when mate is concerned, it doesn’t really matter. They exchange phone numbers and e-mails and hold hands for a moment, their smiles so bright and happy the rest of Jaejoong’s frustration melts away.

“I can’t believe you took Changmin’s car,” Jaejoong sighs. 

“I couldn’t wait any more. Yunho would have said no if I had asked.”

There’s not much Jaejoong can say to that. “Probably. But I imagine that asking Junsu or Yoochun would have definitely not only gotten you a yes, but permission to use their car and possibly a dinner reservation somewhere. Much better than sneaking off on your own, especially with everything that’s happened.”

Jaejoong forces Yunho to drive Changmin’s car back and he takes the Audi, Taemin daydreaming in the passenger’s seat. Nothing, Jaejoong knows from experience, will wipe that smile off of his face. When they finally get back to the house, Yunho’s no where to be found and so Jaejoong leaves Taemin with Jinki. The second is more than happy to be angry in Yunho’s place and Jaejoong walks up to their bedroom to find his mate in bed, exhausted.

Their kiss is gentle, no words or thoughts needing to be said, and they fall asleep.

— 

Jaejoong dreams.

He knows it’s a dream, because when they had gone to confront Ara that first time and subsequently rescued Minho, they hadn’t been mated. It happens in much the same order that he remembers though, except that they are so in sync the entire thing is ten times less stressful than it actually had been.

Though right away, it starts to get a little thorny. The pack doesn’t jive with Minho, not really, and Jaejoong is horrified to discover Seohyun in no where to be found. When he calls for her, not one wolf knows her name. They think he’s going crazy. He doesn’t know where she is, if she left, if she died, if she didn’t exist at all. But she isn’t there to help him and Changmin’s on the phone with Siwon trying to stop Minho’s bleeding.

Jaejoong wakes screaming because Minho dies (his blood covering Changmin’s arms and splattered across the tile of their old pack house,) and that means no mate for Sulli, no pups, nothing. 

Yunho’s there beside him, frantic, and Jaejoong can feel Bambi clawing at the surface of his mate’s mind, wanting desperately to change so that he can tear into whatever is causing Jaejoong harm. But it’s a dream, it’s fake, and there’s nothing Yunho can do, except hold Jaejoong tight in his arms and rock him as he cries.

Junsu had come in at some point, and Jaejoong eventually manages to get out the dream to them both, to explain how the pack members missing or gone—even for that brief dreaming period, that nightmare—breaks his heart.

“Of course it does,” Yunho croons, and he’s clearly near tears himself, “of course it does.”

“Twice is weird,” Junsu says, “Twice is—still a coincidence. But weird.”

Someone must have said something, or Yunho tugged on their pack bonds, because a moment later Minho appears, Sulli and Jino trailing behind him, half asleep, and it’s not until Jaejoong has them in his arms can smell them and feel them and know they exist that he begins to calm down. 

An hour later, Jaejoong feels ready to go downstairs. 

It’s early in the morning, but most everyone is awake due to the commotion. Yoochun’s brewing a huge pot of coffee but the just the smell of it is turning Jaejoong’s stomach. So he sips slowly on a cup of tea and rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder as the pack filters in to soothe him and then move on, getting ready for their day. By the time the tea is gone, the nightmare is just a bad memory and the details already fading from his mind. 

“Want to go for a run?” Yunho asks him, “It might help to clear your head.”

A run sounds perfect. 

They change into their wolves separately, and then with a howl to inform the pack they’re heading out into the woods. There are a few trails for hikers, but they’d mapped them out previously and it’s easy to avoid them. There’s enough mountain for everyone and Jaejoong thinks the parts that don’t have a trail carved into it are the most wonderful. The air smells clear, his vision heightened, and with their mate bond wide open the last of his unease fades. He’s ready to eat and they hunt the first animals they find: a few rabbits, tearing into them with ease and licking each other clean afterwards.

There’s no need for words or even thoughts, their feelings clear, and they curl up together on a ledge, pleased with the view as bask in one another’s presence. 

When they get back to the house, Jinki’s waiting for them. 

“The police chief called your cell phone. I picked it up because I didn’t want him to use being ignored as an excuse to track us down. As it is, he’ll probably try to trace a phone call.”

“Let him try,” Yunho says. One of Eric’s wolves had installed some sort of signal jammer that made tracing their home phone impossible and they’d paid a pretty penny for it. After the trouble with their last house, every cent spent on their security and safety is worth it. 

Even so, Yunho almost breaks the phone punching in the numbers. Jaejoong ends up wrapping his arms around Yunho and holding on for dear life during the entire phone call to keep them both sane.

“You need to tell me where you are,” the police chief begins. He seems to have forgotten the warning he’d received about not speaking to authoritatively to werewolves. Jaejoong can _feel_ Bambi growling and Wolf carefully sharpening his claws on a rock in their sanctuary.

“I can’t do that and I won’t until I feel that my pack will be able to live safely. We just had a condo burned a few nights ago—that is not safe.”

“I’m happy to provide protection if you cooperate.”

“With all due respect to you and your officers, you will not be able to help. We’ll stay hidden, for now.”

“It’s just that people are very upset.”

“Over what?”

“Well. We could discuss it if you came down to the station.”

“I’m sorry that’s not going to happen. We aren’t causing anyone harm and we don’t ever intend to cause it.”

“But that’s just the point.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, it’s just that there are a few concerned citizens. There were a bunch of—accidents. With animal attacks, see.”

“I do not see.”

“Well, they’re suspiciously violent. And these citizens think perhaps your—wolves might have been involved.”

The chief is an idiot, that’s the only explanation. It’s a very good thing that they are not face to face because he would undoubtably be looking right into Yunho’s eyes and that would for sure cause some harm. Also, Jaejoong thinks the word “well” needs to be deleted from that man’s vocabulary.

“Chief,” Yunho starts, and the use of his title is deliberate, Jaejoong knows, “my wolves do not attack humans. Now, if you want to do some investigating that’s fine. If you can find evidence to support the ludicrous ideas then we can talk. But until then, please stop calling. We have enough to deal with right now and no time for the absurd theories of people who are only interested in the thrills of a witch hunt. Goodbye.”

He should have been a bit more polite, perhaps. But as it is, Yunho’s shaking and their shiny new handheld phone crumples underneath Yunho’s grip.

Jaejoong just kisses his cheek. “Good thing I caved and let you buy the ugly one.”

— 

Jaejoong dreams.

He braces himself, this time around. He picks up in the middle of the vampire crisis. Changmin and Junsu are not mated, something which has Jaejoong’s stomach already turning. The vampire has bitten Junsu once and Yunho had formed a temporary bond between him and Eunhyuk, which has Changmin angry and ready to slice the other wolf’s throat. It’s not right. Jaejoong knows it was a bad call to make and he’s in the middle of trying to explain this to a hard headed Yunho when there’s a scream.

Having heard it before far too many times, Jaejoong knows the meaning of the scream and he’s running, the walls and floors of the house a little different than he remembers, but it doesn’t matter. Junsu’s facing off with Changmin, blood running down the sides of his mouth, and Eunhyuk’s dead on the floor, his throat torn out.

It’s all so very wrong.

There’s a second bite on Junsu’s neck. A second bite means control, Jaejoong remembers, a second bite is mostly hopeless. In this case, Jaejoong thinks, Junsu is gone. He’ll die or turn into a vampire, become a _real_ monster, because this dream pack in his mind isn’t strong, it isn’t happy. It’s nothing like his real pack. 

Junsu attacks, breaking Changmin’s arm, teeth shredding his leg and part of his shoulder, and then he’s gone. He’s out the door and Jaejoong doesn’t know what to do.

He wakes sobbing, disoriented. He’s not sure if that was real. What had actually happened is fuzzy to him, and he needs clarity.

No one is there at first, though Jaejoong can feel Yunho speeding back home from his shopping trip into the city (probably to buy another phone system). It’s fine though, because the only person Jaejoong wants to see is Junsu. He wants to see that Junsu is okay. Jaejoong’s half way across the room when Junsu barrels inside and they collapse onto the floor.

“I smell magic,” Junsu says, “Someone else’s magic. I’ll figure this out.”

Jaejoong can’t speak for crying.

 _Don’t leave,_ he thinks, _don’t leave me, don’t leave us. Changmin loves you._ When the tears slow and he can get his mouth to work he says it out loud, over and over, “Changmin loves you, Changmin loves you, don’t leave. Don’t hurt him. Stay, Junsu, please stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I promise, Jaejoong, please calm down.”

It takes a spell. Jaejoong only knows because the words falling from Junsu’s lips are foreign to him and the herbs pressed into his mouth ones that taste like Junsu’s tea. He does his best to swallow them and it’s only then that his head begins to clear.

Junsu and Changmin are mated. They’re alive. No one is leaving.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong rasps, “sorry, I just—it was so real.”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Kim Jaejoong, this is not your fault.”

“They’re my dreams.”

“Maybe. I might—I have a theory. They may not be yours, not genuinely yours, anyway. I have to do some research.”

Research. That doesn’t sound particularly good, but a theory is better than nothing. Jaejoong’s heart slowly sews itself back together as they sit on the floor, and he’s breathing regularly when he hears Yunho’s car in the driveway.

“I’m going to get a washcloth.”

Jaejoong barely hears him, focused on the sounds of Yunho’s feet pounding on the stairs, their bond blown wide open. Yunho’s always been so warm, so perfect for cuddling and hugs. He smells like his office, his business partner, and Yoochun’s coffee shop. “I love you,” Yunho says, and Jaejoong can feel it, knows without a sliver of a doubt that it’s true.

“I want them to stop,” he says.

“They will,” Yunho promises. 

Jaejoong takes a deep breath, accepts the warm cloth that Junsu hands to him to wipe his face and neck. He feels better. “Feed me,” he demands.

Yunho ducks his head to give him a kiss. “Whatever you desire.”

— 

With so much going on, and half the pack changing into wolf form regularly, their days and nights are all mixed up. They all sleep at different times, eat at different times. Staring at the calendar, Jaejoong is shocked to realize how many days have passed since they had finished moving into the house. 

“There goes my deadline,” he sighs. 

“Your house burnt down. Your editor will understand.”

Not his house specifically, but things individually owned are always open for pack use and it makes for a good reason anyway, because debilitating dreams will not be quite as persuasive.

“By the way, how’s Jinki? I never got to ask you.”

“He’ll be fine.” 

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow. “He broke Changmin’s arm. That’s not fine.”

“Don’t ask me to breach his confidence. He’ll tell you soon, I promise.”

A kiss is pressed into his cheek, and then another, and one on his neck. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not. I do need to think about something else though, so I’m going to borrow your laptop. Hopefully I can remember what I typed up the last few days before my hard drive melted.”

This time the kiss lands on his lips and it’s a little difficult to pull away. He trudges up the stairs listening to Yunho trying to convince Yoochun to go into town to pick up pizza, since they don’t want anyone delivering.

Focusing is difficult, the shadows of his dreams chasing him and he ends up giving his character the nightmare of his life. Definitely not what he had meant to do, but at least he has something, and knowing him, he’ll find a way to stick it in his story somewhere. 

He’s saving his work to an external drive and shutting down the computer when his mate pads into the room. Yunho’s definitely able to feel that Jaejoong is not at all hungry, though the lingering scent of cheese and dough that wafts in after Yunho is nice. 

“Hi,” Jaejoong breathes, after Yunho’s hands tangle in his hair and his tongue licks into Jaejoong’s mouth. 

“Can I distract you with a fucking incredible blowjob?”

Jaejoong pretends to think about it for a second. “I guess, since you’re offering. I don’t want to turn down free sex.”

— 

When the nightmare begins, Jaejoong automatically begins to panic.

Their pack is slim. Junsu isn’t there and because of that Changmin is close to going crazy. Junsu had been his mate and his mate had died or turned vampire…something terrible had happened at any rate. The details are a little fuzzy, and it’s not just with them. Boa had apparently not come back to Yoochun, because he’s also on the verge of going insane. Their pack is falling apart, wolf by wolf and it’s putting them all on edge. He walks around the house, wondering what time this is, what’s going to happen and as he starts to recognize things around the house, realizes it about the time he brought Sulli home.

But she isn’t there, and it dawns on Jaejoong that it’s because Junsu isn’t there. Without his magical tendencies, she isn’t attracted to their house and neither is the matron. Both of them are living out their stories elsewhere. _So then what is this dream about_? Jaejoong wonders. 

The answer comes a moment later when Yunho stumbles into the house with Eric behind him. Jaejoong realizes then that he can’t feel his mate. Yunho, for whatever reason, had completely shut down their bond. When Yunho finally looks at him, Jaejoong stomach drops out of him because Yunho’s eyes are white. He isn’t in control. He won’t ever be again.

His mate has gone crazy and if Eric’s here that means—it means—

“No,” Jaejoong whispers, “no, no, no, please don’t do this.”

Eric’s screaming at him, Yunho’s trying to get out of Eric’s grasp, but Jaejoong can’t make sense of the words. But the intent—the intent is clear. Yunho had done something, something terrible, and Eric intended to kill him. Jaejoong can’t breathe. This is a nightmare, a dream, and he tries to wake himself up but he can’t. It feels real, this moment. Yunho isn’t there, in his mind, and with each passing second, Yunho gets angrier, louder. 

Jaejoong tries to reach out, touch him, bring him back, but all he gets is a kick to his ribs. Yunho snarls at him, doesn’t recognize him, and that, more than anything, hurts. Yunho isn’t his mate anymore. Eric was going to kill him and without Yunho—without Yunho Jaejoong would probably go crazy too. 

And Eric knows that, which means that after killing Yunho he was probably going to kill Jaejoong. And if the two of them die, Yoochun and Changmin will probably tip over the edge of insanity. It will be a blood bath.

But Eric never gets the chance to start it. 

It’s Yunho that bites into Jaejoong. It’s Yunho that rips Jaejoong open and spills his guts. It’s Yunho that sinks his teeth into Jaejoong’s skin. It hurts more than just flesh and in those few seconds, Jaejoong doesn’t love Yunho anymore. Jaejoong hates him.

And then he wakes—possibly. He can’t distinguish this house from the other one anymore. Wolf is of no help, whining in his sanctuary, just as confused. The face above him—Yunho. Yunho’s blinking down at him and since all Jaejoong can remember, all Jaejoong can feel is betrayal and anger and hurt he screams. He lashes out, palms to Yunho’s chest and sends his mate—no, his _enemy_ —flying off the bed, onto the ground.

“Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong kicks him in the stomach. “You killed me.”

“Jaejoong-ah.”

“You killed me, you _hurt_ me.”

Yes, Jaejoong’s sure of it. He can’t remember what had happened leading up to that event, but it doesn’t matter. His mate had gone crazy, betrayed him, murdered him. He hates Yunho.

“Jaejoong, it was just a dream.”

Jaejoong doesn’t think so. In fact he thinks the good times he remembers, the parts of Yunho loving him, caring for him, are the dreams. He’d wanted this perfect life with Yunho so bad he couldn’t see what had truly been happening to his mate. He couldn’t see the pain, the crazy light to them until it was too late. He was still alive, for some reason, so if Eric hadn’t been able to kill him, than Jaejoong would. 

A final mercy, a final goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Changmin doesn’t hear the disturbance but he feels it. Something is terribly, terribly wrong in their pack bonds and the feeling is making his stomach roil. Junsu’s already out of bed, stumble-running out the door and down the hallway. Neither of them is used to this new house, yet, and so it takes a few minutes to find the source of the trouble.

And then he starts to make sense of what he is hearing and his heart is in his throat.

Junsu dives for Jaejoong, just as he is about to lunge at his mate, the love of his life, and pins Jaejoong to the wall. It’s only with the help of magic that he’s able to do it. It must have been a dream, Changmin thinks, and let’s his wolf take control of his emotions so he can sort this situation out with a level head. 

“You killed me, you killed me,” Jaejoong screams, “ _I hate you._ ” Spittle is flying from his mouth and his eyes are going white, but Junsu has him firmly held down and Changmin leaves him to it. He was able to calm Jaejoong down all the other times and Changmin has faith his mate will be able to do the same thing now.

Changmin’s more worried about Yunho.

Their alpha is kneeling on the floor, mouth moving silently, whether for lack of voice or not knowing what to say, Changmin can’t tell. But he’s crying, tears on his face and neck and he’s holding himself in an incredibly submissive position. _For his mate_ , Changmin knows, _so his mate knows he does not intend and will never intend any harm_. The dream isn’t hard to guess at this point: Yunho must have attacked Jaejoong in it.

Changmin steps away, deliberately. Best to let Yunho kneel there and wait until Jaejoong’s calmed down. He doesn’t want Yunho to think he’s being challenged in such a vulnerable state, and so he stands in the doorway and blocks the pack from trying to get inside. Only the younger ones seem intent on it. Jinki merely pokes his head over the railing and then heads back downstairs, clearly assuming the problem was well in hand. Yoochun comes and sits at Changmin’s feet to help glare at any of the other wolves who try to get inside, or smile and reassure them that everything will be fine. After a few minutes, the house is silent save for Jaejoong’s rambling. 

“What happened?” Yoochun asks.

“A dream, I think. We’ll know in a few minutes.”

The transformation is slow but Changmin is able to pick out each phase easily enough. Jaejoong realizing Junsu is holding him back, that _Junsu_ is still in the pack. Changmin doesn’t understand why but Jaejoong seems amazed, starts to cry as he whispers, “You’re here, you’re alive, you’re here.” And then the fact that Jaejoong himself is in fact still living, still breathing, seems to dawn on him. It makes Changmin sick and he wants to throw up, feels a little feint on his feet and reaches down to steady himself on Yoochun’s shoulder. His wolf is starting to get angry.

“If you are alive,” Junsu is saying, “then how could Yunho have killed you? If you’re alive, than how could he have hurt you?”

Over and over, Junsu asks, and over and over, Jaejoong says he doesn’t know, and then that changes to “I’m not sure” and then finally, “He didn’t? He didn’t hurt me, Yunho would never hurt me. Yunho is mate.”

“Yunho loves you. Yunho loves you more than anything in the entire world, Jaejoong. He would never, ever hurt you. Especially not that like that.”

“I wouldn’t,” Yunho whispers, “I would never. I love you, Jaejae. I love you so much, I would never, ever harm you. I would never cause you so much pain.”

Jaejoong’s entire body jerks, like for awhile he’d forgotten Yunho had even been in the room, despite trying to kill him. They stare at each other over Junsu’s shoulder, and Jaejoong’s eyes widen, as if discovering that his mate really is there, probably that he’s different than he was in the dream. 

“Yunho,” Jaejoong breathes, sounding awed.

“Your mate,” Junsu says.

“My mate. Yunho.”

There’s a lump in Changmin’s throat that’s really difficult to swallow and when Jaejoong lets out a cry of utter despair, he loses his battle. Tears come unbidden and by the time he’s crumpled onto the floor in relief, Jaejoong’s flown across the room and landed on top of Yunho in a heap. 

Apologies are spilling out of him and Yunho’s kissing every centimeter of his mate he can reach, and Changmin lets out a little sob that gets muffled by Yoochun’s shoulder. His heart aches and everything is spinning in a strange mix of emotional relief.

But Junsu—his mate isn’t sad, isn’t happy. He’s mad, anger boiling under his skin and Fluffball is rising to front of his consciousness.

“Changmin,” Junsu directs, “move the bed.”

Yunho and Jaejoong are still clinging to one another, and Junsu is glaring at the furniture like it’s personally offended him. Changmin wipes at his eyes, takes a few deep breaths to control himself.

“Now, Changmin. Get it out of my way.”

Changmin’s on his feet in a second and he and Yoochun shove the bed to one side of the room, the carpet with it. 

Their alpha finally looks up from where he’s been showering his mate with attention and frowns at them. “What is he doing?”

Changmin can only shrug. Their bond isn’t open all the way and he isn’t going to eavesdrop on Junsu’s thoughts. They’d already had a huge argument about that once and he isn’t keen to have it again.

Junsu paces the newly waxed floor, bare feet landing soft as he walks in a circle, face a little pinched as he thinks hard. A moment later he swears, his fingers moving, spells being formed and a second later, the wood at his feet explodes, splintering in a safe direction and leaving a huge hole in the floor that has Yunho and Jaejoong yelling in alarm. A blessing in disguise, Changmin thinks, since they seem about ready to tear their clothes off.

“Junsu?”

“I knew it. I fucking knew it.”

Carefully, Changmin edges closer and peers down into the floor. Junsu already has his hands in there and he comes back up with things Changmin cannot even begin to describe. Magic, then. Some appear to be dried herbs, but they’re woven together with string, the shapes and patterns indistinct. There are a lot of them.

“Victoria said it wasn’t possible but _I was right_.”

“Great. Would you mind explaining this to rest of us non-magicians, please?”

“Kitsune.”

Changmin’s never met a kitsune. He’s never even heard of one being in Korea. They usually stay in Japan because they get extra power boosts from the few, select people that worship them. It makes sense that Victoria wouldn’t think a Kitsune could do this. 

“Kitsune play with people’s dreams,” Junsu says. He’s still pulling out herbs, delicately lifting each piece, and each stray leaf. “Not often, according to Victoria, but clearly it’s once and awhile.”

“How do you know?”

“Designs,” Junsu says.

Changmin has no idea what that means and he’s learned not to ask. He reaches out a hand to help Junsu lift the stalks out but his mate grabs his fingers to stop him. The skin of Changmin’s hand tingles where Junsu touches it and it’s not in a sexy way. “Better not,” he says.

Changmin decides to scoot back several yards and wipe his hand on his pants with a vigorous fervor. _If I get magical gangrene and die, I’m going to come back as a ghost and haunt you._

_That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard._

_My hand is tingling._

_You’ll live. Now let me concentrate._

Their bond is muted, so Changmin chooses to snort out loud instead. 

“This is going to take awhile,” Junsu says, “I have to get every single strand and a lot of them are loose. You should leave.”

“I think the pack could use a little love after that disturbance,” Yoochun adds, and it’s an obvious suggestion, so as to not set Yunho or Jaejoong off.

They leave Junsu kneeling by the hole in the floor, now lifting wilted flower petals between two fingers, and head downstairs. They still don’t have enough chairs for all of them but it’s actually better this way, the pack able to make their way down to them and curl up for as much attention from their alpha and his mate as they want.

“Okay?” Jino asks, as he squishes in between them both and digs his nose into Yunho’s neck to breathe deep.

“We’re fine now,” Jaejoong assures him, “sorry for scaring you.”

“You were angry.”

“Very. But now I’m better.”

“Don’t be angry at each other. I don’t like it.”

“Neither do we. Love and kisses from now on, I promise.”

“Kisses,” Jino nods, and laughs as Jaejoong lands them all over this face and blows raspberries on his stomach, even if he is a perhaps a little too old for that. 

Changmin sort of feels like crying again. There must be something wrong with him. 

“Come and cuddle,” Yoochun prompts, nudging Changmin’s shoulder.

“I want Junsu,” Changmin grouses. But he goes, half because he can’t have Junsu now anyway, and half because Yoochun’s just so warm. Changmin can’t say no to warmth like that.

— 

It takes Junsu two hours to clear out the mess. He puts the floor boards back together afterwards and it looks like he’d never blasted them apart in the first place. Magic is ridiculous.

During that time, Jaejoong and Yunho had disappeared into the bathroom and completely cut off the pack. Changmin doesn’t anticipate them coming out any time soon, and with Jinki still refusing to stray far from from Yoona (who isn’t even leaving their room,) it leaves the third in charge. 

So when the police chief calls again, he decides to take matters into his own hands. 

“Junsu,” he says, “we’re going into the city.”

“I want to try and track the kitsune,” Junsu frowns.

“That’s fine. But I need to set this asshole straight. We’ll do both.”

Junsu takes a few moments to gather the things he think he’ll need, sweeping bottles and bags of herbs and potions into a tote bag and Changmin takes that time to pop his head into Yoochun’s room and let him know they’re taking off. 

The ride is mostly quiet, Changmin letting Junsu flip through some books Victoria had given him and take careful notes , writing out spells he think might be useful when dealing with their Japanese fiend. It’s hard to look at the road and not his mate; Junsu concentrating hard and doing things he loves (has fallen in love with,) makes Changmin so happy. So proud.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Junsu asks, when they pull into the police station.

“No, stay in the car. I’ll let you know if I need you.”

Changmin does take a second to kiss him. For luck.

The station is enormous. Changmin’s only been there once before to contest a parking ticket (which he wiggled his way out of quite nicely,) but that was before he had been changed into a werewolf. Now it doesn’t seem quite as intimidating as it had back then.

He’s recognized almost immediately, his ears picking up the whispers people think he can’t hear and his wolf senses prickling as people stare at him. The secretary at the front desk looks positively petrified as he approaches her, even with his sweetest smile plastered on his face.

“I’m here to see the Chief of Police.”

She doesn’t seem to be aware that she squeaks instead of replying. _Don’t scare her, Shim Changmin!_

_I’m not! I’m being so nice. I’m not even growling._

“Which way is his office?” Changmin asks.

She manages to point. Changmin’s pretty sure he isn’t supposed to just walk there, but no one seems inclined to get close to him so he wanders off by himself. Everyone is staring and Changmin just smiles as he strolls, using his superior senses to track the sounds and scents towards the offices at the back of the building. He assumes the chief’s is the largest and when he spots _Chief of Police_ across the door, gives himself a pat on the back.

_Such a detective, you are_ , Junsu says. He’s rolling his eyes, Changmin’s sure of it. 

_Focus on your magic, wolf of mine. I’ve got this._

There’s a gentle brush of affection in their bond that almost makes Changmin turn back. _I know_. 

The door opens before Changmin can knock on it. “Hello,” Changmin smiles. He folds his arms, tilts his head and stares the chief down until he looks away. He may not be a wolf, but even in humans dominance exists, though they may not pay that much attention to it. _They don’t have wolves enforcing it_ , Changmin’s wolf corrects. “Might I come in? We have some things to discuss.”

_Discuss my ass. Don’t mislead the poor man._

Changmin ignores him.

“You called today, again, after my alpha specifically asked you to stop.”

“You look eighteen,” The police chief says, “I don’t deal with children. Or arrest them, if I can help him.”

He smells suspicious, and a little sly. He’s hiding something for sure, but Changmin’s not going to care about that. They all have secrets and if he wants to keep things from Changmin that’s his business. Changmin isn’t here for answers. He’s here for results.

“I assure you,” Changmin takes a step forward; he’s a good foot taller than the chief, “I’m much older than eighteen. But you clearly don’t believe me so you think whatever you like. That’s not the issue here. The issue is that you letting a bunch of idiots dictate your job.”

“That’s not—“

“If I may pose a questions,” Changmin interrupts, “had someone come to you and said, ‘my sister was killed by a man who was just about six feet tall. The man I saw on the news yesterday eating a donut was six feet tall. Arrest him,’ would you do it?”

The chief is grinding his teeth. Changmin could have probably heard even without his heightened senses. 

“Or,” Changmin continues, “if someone had said, ‘the person that broke into my house had black hair and your officer has black hair, arrest him!’ Would you do it?”

“While I understand what you’re trying to—“

“If you understand how impossibly stupid this situation is,” Changmin cuts him off, unapologetic, “than stop encouraging it. We may be half wolf, but we don’t have an interest in attacking humans. We eat vegetables and animals like the rest of the world, though perhaps they are a little less cooked.”

Junsu rolls his eyes, and his amusement makes Changmin grin, the affection too strong to fight. 

“Um,” The Chief says. He clears his throat.

“You have protocol here, I understand that. You have higher-ups you that give you orders. But the thing is, Chief, so do we. Trust me when I say that you do not want to deal with them.”

No one wants Eric mad at them. And if they really fucked up, there are wolves in other places that would come down on them—the marrok in North America, for example. Changmin doesn’t _ever_ want to meet him.

“This isn’t a threat,” he says, as the chief’s eyebrows bush together, “just a warning. Think of it as concern for your well being. We didn’t reveal ourselves to make trouble and no one wants it. Stop calling us and start telling the people that come to you to cease their speculation.”

“You can’t ask me to say that and not sit down and explain what you can do and all of things about you that make you werewolf.”

Changmin is so done with this conversation. 

_At least he isn’t looking at you straight in the eye anymore_ , Junsu offers.

“We do not owe that to anyone. There are not a lot of us in Korea, never mind Asia. If people want to worry about living next to werewolves, tell them to move to America or Europe. Those countries are practically crawling with werewolves.”

“It would be helpful if we knew each werewolf.”

“That isn’t how this works. Our wolves have lives, they are members of society and contribute towards it. It is their decision to reveal themselves or not. Considering the phone calls you’re getting, I don’t think any more will be revealing themselves any time soon. We need to feel safe, Chief. This is a two way street.”

There isn’t a way to identify werewolves unless a person is either a werewolf themselves or sees a werewolf shifting into their human body. According to Eric, werewolf DNA remains perfectly human while in their two-legged form and changes only once they become a wolf. So once taken from a person in one shape or another, their DNA would not be a match for their other self. A small blessing and definitely one that Changmin is going to keep to himself.

“As I told your…alpha…we’re happy to provide you with protection.”

“As I know he told you, you will not be able to help.”

“Because the people attacking you are werewolves?”

_I bet he thinks he’s so clever, trying to get you to admit there might be evil werewolves._

_Well, there are. We just take care of our own._

The Chief does smell like he thinks he’s way cooler than he actually is.

“ _Because_ ,” Changmin corrects, “if these people are brave enough to attack us then they won’t hesitate to mow down anything in their way, including ordinary humans. We don’t intend to put your officers at risk. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with your detective about our stolen things and then go to lunch. We will not expect you to call again any time soon.”

“Um.”

Changmin doesn’t wait, pasting a smile on his face and walking out of the door. The detective looks like he’d been expecting Changmin to come to him because he’s ready with a stack of papers. “These are the leads we’ve followed so far. Some things matching your descriptions have popped up online for sale but after we investigated we discovered they weren’t. We’re going through pawn shops now but nothing’s turned up.”

“I expected that,” Changmin nods. “I appreciate you doing this for us. Can’t be easy, in here.”

The detective shrugs. “Far as I’m concerned, you’re just an ordinary citizen.”

“Thank you,” Changmin says, and genuinely means it. They’ll have to get him a gift. “You still have my number?”

The detective nods.

“Hopefully, I won’t be back here. Just call if you find anything.”

“Will do.”

They shake hands, firm and quite human-like, as the entire precinct watches. Changmin strolls out leisurely, giving the receptionist a smile as he leaves and exuding his dominance like a particularly rank perfume. 

As soon as Changmin slides back into his driver’s seat (but after Junsu gives him quite a nice kiss for all his trouble,) Changmin’s phone rings. 

“It’s Yunho,” Junsu murmurs against his mouth.

It’s probably for the best. It would be embarrassing for a police officer to walk out and arrest them for public indecency. Changmin’s entire show would have been for nothing.

“Yunho,” Changmin greets. He starts the car.

“I’m going to text you the address for Taemin’s mate. Please pick him up on your way back to the house. Jaejoong is refusing to sleep which means he’s spending all of his time cooking and we have a shit ton of food. A little help to eat it all would not be amiss.”

Changmin exchanges a glance with Junsu and takes a moment to ponder the link he has to his alpha. “You feel suspicious. Is that the only reason you want him to visit?”

“Well, we need to make sure he’s clear of all of this mess.”

“You’re going to interrogate him, aren’t you. Does Jaejoong approve?”

“You let me worry about my mate, Shim Changmin. Pick the wolf up and come home. Now.”

The dial tone stings, even if Changmin had been expecting it. “Rude.”

“He just went through a very traumatic experience with his mate. Cut him some slack and start driving. There’s an officer watching us with an extreme amount of suspicion.”

Changmin can feel it, now that Junsu points it out. It’s radiating from the front of the station and he sighs, finally putting the car in gear and heading back out into the city. It’s a miracle that no one tails them. 

“If we go pick up the wolf then you can’t track the kitsune.”

“The kitsune can wait. It’s not going anywhere. Better to please our alpha, don’t you think?”

Changmin finally glances at all the potions and herbs Junsu had brought along to find they’re being carefully packed away. Most of it is already gone. Junsu had been expecting that call, it seems. 

“Cheer up,” Junsu says, “if Yunho’s busy staring down the new wolf than that means the jacuzzi will be free!”

Changmin hadn’t thought of it that way.

— 

Changmin recognizes the new wolf the moment they walk into the dance studio. Jongin. He had been one of the first wolves they’d rescued from the matron. He’s filled out and grown a few inches and he gives Changmin the nicest smile he’s seen all day—second to Junsu’s of course. 

“You look really good,” Changmin tells him, after he’s nearly bowled over by Jongin’s hug. The wolf knows him, recognizes him as the one that had smashed his manacles and freed him. It warms Changmin’s heart.

_Your icy, icy heart_ , Junsu snarks. 

Changmin begins a tally in his head: for every slight against him, Changmin’s going to deny Junsu an orgasm. First Junsu made him move the bed. Then he kicked him out of the room. Then he had to cuddle with Yoochun. Now this. Changmin could probably think of a few more things; his mate is in for it, and he keeps their bond dampened so Junsu won’t catch on to his train of thought. These things are best kept secrets (surprises.)

“Are you busy? My alpha wants you to come for dinner.”

Jongin grabs his things just this side of too fast for a human. Because of Taemin, Changmin knows, because of mate. Mate is everything. 

He lets Junsu talk on the drive home, chatting up Jongin, listening to him speak about ballet and how much he loves it. He doesn’t really want to reveal himself, because he’s going to audition for the Seoul Ballet Company and he doesn’t want to earn or lose a place because they might find out he’s a werewolf. It’s a scary new world, out there, now that people know they exist. 

Taemin’s waiting for them when they pull into the driveway and he wastes no time pulling Jongin’s mouth down to his. Junsu makes Changmin walk by them and into the house instead of breaking them up like Yunho is yelling from an upstairs window. _One more orgasm, gone_ , Changmin huffs to himself.

But the jacuzzi will have to wait. 

Yoona’s in the kitchen looking incredibly dejected and five seconds away from bursting into tears. Junsu goes to her immediately, leaving his bag on the floor and his shoes still on his feet. Minus two orgasms for that atrocity, Changmin thinks and feels like sticking his tongue out at his mate. That he seems to catch onto, though, because he slides his shoes off as he puts his arms around Yoona and lets Changmin pick them up and put them away.

“It’ll be okay,” Junsu’s whispering, when Changmin get back to them. His mate is the best at this: reassuring people when he doesn’t even know the problem. 

Her sniffles are attracting attention she clearly doesn’t want, and so Changmin puts his arms around them both and glares at anyone trying to get near. And standing this close, Changmin finally gets a very intimate whiff of her scent. She smells a little different than usual, a little sweeter, a little more like…like…

Changmin’s brain comes to a sudden halt, as he puts the pieces of the puzzle together. It suddenly makes sense why Yoochun and Boa had been told first, why they’d been doting on the younger couple for days and not demanding anything in return, as is their usual fashion. It breaks Changmin’s heart.

“Oh,” he whispers, “oh, Yoona.”

Junsu doesn’t look one bit surprised as the truth resonates in their bond and Changmin realizes he’d guessed at it long ago, pushing it to the recesses of his mind so no one would pick up on it, not even Changmin. Not until Yoona was ready.

“Come on,” Changmin says, “you can use the jacuzzi, okay? Special permission for as long as you like.”

He carries her. Jaejoong’s glaring at them from the living room, eyes dark and cheeks sunken. Changmin thinks the only reason Jaejoong hasn’t picked up on Yoona’s condition yet is because he’s so exhausted, still so affected by his dreams. He needs to feel better before he learns, and so Changmin continues on upstairs. The water’s already running when they get there and Yoochun’s smell is faint in the bathroom. He must have overheard them talking and Changmin decides to buy something nice for Yoochun as a thank you. 

Junsu starts dumping his potions and some oils into the water and it’s frothing in minutes, smelling sweet and just like Yoona. It makes her smile as she starts to undress and Changmin tacks a few orgasms back onto his list; he’s not a complete asshole, after all.

Jinki appears just as Changmin jacuzzi is done filling. 

“I’m,” he hesitates a fraction of a second, “sorry. Sorry I broke your arm. I should have had better control of myself.”

“It’s fine,” Changmin says. 

He understands, now. It was not just about Yoona being sad. It was about Jinki feeling helpless, knowing that he can’t do anything to fix this and that he’ll never be able to fix it. It was about Jinki and Yoona realizing they’ll have to deal with this for the rest of their lives. Changmin, at that moment, had represented something Jinki could fix. Changmin had been someone Jinki could punish. Changmin had been bothering Yoona and Jinki had leapt (quite literally,) at the chance to lessen her burden just a little.

Changmin _understands_ that.

“Come on,” Junsu murmurs, tugging on Changmin’s hand, “let’s leave them be. You’ve been thinking about giving me orgasms all day and if you don’t deliver soon, I’m going to explode.”

“Not _giving_ ,” Changmin says, but he follows his mate anyway. He could never do anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoochun feels stretched thin.

Jaejoong is a total wreck, refusing to sleep, refusing to even rest for fear of falling into another dream. Even when Junsu assures him it won’t happen because the spells are removed, their alpha’s mate remains resolute. Yoochun can’t say he blames him. If he dreamt of Boa trying to chew him dead he wouldn’t want to sleep for awhile either.

But a tired Jaejoong is a cranky Jaejoong and that means a cranky Yunho. Though Yoochun soon learns that Yunho had decided if his mate wasn’t going to sleep, then neither would he. It’s really stupid, but Yoochun is smart enough to keep that thought to himself. He’ll just have to bide his time and wait for the opportune moment to try and convince them both to rest.

Normally, Yoochun would lock himself away and let other people handle things. But Jinki is still keeping himself apart from the pack, and Changmin and Junsu are locked away with each other and so Yoochun is one of the few rational wolves in the house, at the moment. Well, rational and dominant, at least, so he sets up his computer in the kitchen where he can be easily reached. He’s researching a Vietnamese roasting method for coffee and he has a feeling it’s going to take awhile. Normally he doesn’t listen to the ideas of his customers, because they’re often uninformed, but this one seemed promising.

Still, he only half pays attention. The only member of the pack he can currently see is Taemin, dragging Jongin into the living room to play a game. Taemin and Jongin have been inseparable since Jongin arrived. Their hands are clasped for the entirety of the evening, even as they are eating. It’s a little gross, but it makes Yoochun’s heart warm whenever he looks at them. He remembers those first fluttering feelings when you find your mate, when the crush is mutual. The two of them are a lot more interesting to watch than this shitty youtube video he’d found. A lot easier to understand, too, because the video is in Vietnamese and that’s one language Yoochun never bothered to learn.

He’s not the only one affected by their happiness. Yoochun watches as it sort of spreads through the pack like a slow rolling fog. They attract Yoona first, who curls into the sofa to watch them play a card game. Jinki follows, as Yoochun had expected, and he grins at his own mate when she trundles into the living room with her book. He stays where he is in the kitchen and so she ends up putting her head on Jinki’s shoulder while the second feeds spoonfuls of ice cream to Yoona.

Jino is next, just as Yoochun starts to read about butter roasting coffee beans, and the pup plods around the two players, stealing Jongin’s cards or whispering his hand to Taemin. Jongin, to his credit, pretends not to notice. One by one, everyone trickles down and the players expand in numbers. Jino immediately begins to help Yunho once he makes his way downstairs and after an hour of reading about coffee roasting temperatures, Yoochun is the only one not in the living room.

He’s officially done for the day.

He finds a spot next to Yoona, still working on her tub of ice cream that Jinki is refusing to share with anyone, except Jino. He’s alternating between the two of them, and for the first time since they’d arrived at the new house, Yoochun feels the pack bond pulsing strong and healthy between them all. 

Changmin’s drawing circles on Junsu’s back, the submissive clearly still exhausted from everything he had been doing the past couple of days. Junsu had changed a lot, become much more assertive since using magic but their sweet little submissive is still there. Changmin just has to calm him, coax the smiles back out, maybe employ one or two others of the pack if Junsu wants them. Yoochun’s been getting pretty good at it himself.

“Should I make you tea?” he asks Junsu. 

“Maybe later. I want to eat a little more, first.”

“We certainly have enough food,” Yunho says.

“For the next year,” Changmin adds, and dutifully takes the punch Jaejoong aims at his shoulder. 

“I don’t think that was a complaint,” Yunho says, with careful composure. For a moment, it looks like Jaejoong’s going to punch him too, but Yunho ducks his head and lands a kiss on his mate’s cheek. Small crisis averted. “You’re a such a wonderful cook. No pack I know of has someone that can make all that food.”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“Not just.”

For a second, Yoochun thinks they’re going to abandon the pack again and make for their bedroom, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, Jaejoong gets up and starts to lug soju and wine and more food into the room. Werewolves have to drink lot to get drunk, or even just tipsy, because their metabolism burns it away at a crazy fast rate. But it’s possible, if you know the right concoction, the right ratio of food to alcohol. Yoochun has it down to a science.

“Do you want to drink something?” Yoochun asks Yoona. Jinki is busy scraping the bottom of the ice cream carton for one last spoonful. Yoona eats it before she responds.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if I do.”

“If you don’t want to that’s fine. Sometimes I don’t,” Boa says, “it makes me feel better.”

“Maybe I’ll try.”

Jaejoong is the one that pours it for her. His eyebrows are sort of squished together in confusion, and he’s clearly trying to make sense of their conversation. He’s unabashedly staring as he hands over the glass and the watches as Yoona takes one very careful sip. 

Yoochun’s surprised that Yoona isn’t pushing the pack away. Maybe it’s because the bond between them all feels so warm and wonderful right now, maybe it’s because Junsu’s started to exude happy vibes, his sweetness rolling around the room, but she isn’t hiding anymore. Her scent is decidedly different, something that clearly marks a change in her body, and Yoochun braces himself, because he realizes this is when everyone in the pack is finally going to figure it out.

Yoona doesn’t take another sip. She stares at the wine, twirling her glass, and then passes it over to Yoochun. “Maybe not,” she says. Her lip trembles.

“Oh,” Jaejoong breathes, “oh, _Yoona_.”

Yoochun’s seen this so many times it feels like deja vu. He’s glad it isn’t going to happen again, and makes room for Jaejoong to squish in beside Yoona to hold her close.

It’s not quite so dramatic as the past few times. Probably because Junsu’s there, his presence soothing them all and even when Sulli grips Yoona hard and cries with her, Yoochun isn’t half as sad as he’d been the past couple days. Even so, he has to wipe away a few tears when Jino crawls over to her and presses his face into her stomach.

“I won’t see him?”

“No,” Yoona says, and she wipes her cheek.

“He’s going to go straight to heaven?”

“Yes.”

Jino smiles. Yoochun almost reaches out to smack the back of his head (Minho looks about two seconds away from doing it himself,) but then Jino continues, “that’s okay then. He can play together with Minjun!”

Yoochun gets pushed off the couch because of the sudden cuddles that take place, everyone wanting to reach for Jino all at the same time and Yoochun decides not to be bothered by it. He takes comfort in his mate instead, tugging Boa off the couch and out the way of Junsu plopping himself down and wrapping his arms around any body part he can reach.

_I am so glad I don’t have to keep that a secret anymore_.

Yoochun kisses her. 

“Ah, poor Jongin!”

Yoochun looks up to see Junsu dislodging himself from Yoona to wrap his arms around the new wolf. “All this emotion on your first day here!”

“Uh—it’s fine.”

“He has not officially joined this pack,” Yunho frowns. 

“But he will,” Taemin says. It’s perhaps a little too defiant, but Yunho’s held tight by his mate and isn’t able to do anything but glare.

“Even if it’s a trial period,” Junsu says, and pats Jongin’s cheek, “sorry.”

“Trial period,” Taemin hisses, and takes Jongin’s hand as if he can’t imagine the very idea of it. 

Yoochun understands and he thinks if everyone weren’t so overwhelmed they would as well. “Mates aren’t a trial period,” he says, patting Taemin’s shoulder, “we all know that. Don’t worry.”

“It’s fine,” Jongin says again, but it’s just to Taemin, his smile sweet and genuine. Yoochun likes him even more.

The pampering continues for awhile, until the tears are dry and smiles come back. Yoona seems a little loathe to let go of Jino, and the pup seems quite content to stay in her lap, and soon falls asleep. But Yoochun can feel Yunho getting a little antsy, wanting to do something to cheer up his wolves and Yoochun’s pretty sure Yoona isn’t ready for that.

Besides, he and Boa have a gift for Yoona and her mate and now seems like an appropriate time to give it to them. His bond with Boa is thick with approval.

“Time for a little rest, I think,” Yoochun murmurs, pushing his way through the pile of wolves so he can lift Jino off of Yoona and hand him over to Minho. Yoochun wishes he could whisper quietly enough for no one to hear but the pack is far too close (and far too in tune with one another right now,) to block out anything. So he keeps the reason he’s pulling them away to himself.

It’s takes a list more coaxing, but when Jinki finally stands, so does Yoona and they make their way carefully around the pack towards Yoochun and Boa’s room. 

Jaejoong gives him a very stern look that is probably meant to remind him that they’re on the ground floor and to not engage in any activities people might accidentally hear. But that’s definitely not the plans for awhile, and not something they’ll ever do here.

Jinki trails behind, clearly exhausted, but Yoochun leaves him to Boa, happy when he feels her put an arm around his shoulders to keep him upright.

“And I’m the pregnant one.”

“You’re so strong,” Yoochun praises and any irritation Yoona might have had disappears. “Come on,” he says, just a little further. Boa and I have something for you.”

The promise of gifts seems to give them a little more energy and Yoochun tucks them into his bed with his mate before going to rummage around in the closet for the package. He and Boa had spent quite a few hours comparing different ones on the internet, even calling stores to see if they differed from the online options. In the end, he thinks they found the perfect one. He hopes they aren’t overstepping their bounds by buying it, but the first one is hard. He remembers it being difficult and he knows the struggle of trying to wrap your head around that it’s going to happen again and again, and that there isn’t anything to be done about it.

He sits at their feet, because if he go on their other side it would make opening the package quite difficult. They’ll be plenty of time for cuddling (and maybe kissing!) later. 

Yoona opens it, Yoochun a little entranced with the way her slim fingers slide under the wrappings and gently tear the tape. She’s always been a bit of a penny pincher and Yoochun’s sure the paper will be tucked away for another use. Jinki folds it for her.

“A scrapbook,” Yoona says. She isn’t disappointed in the least, but it’s clear they’re both confused by it.

The colors are pastel, the swirling designs on the front of it something that feels innately _Jinki and Yoona_ , like they’d drawn it themselves. Yoona traces it back and forth.

“For your names. If you want.”

“Names?”

“Of your babies.”

They’d prepared beforehand and Boa produces their most recent scrapbook. There’s no need for Yoona to see their entire box, that would be far too depressing for them.

Jinki opens it, flips through the pages.

“These, these are all—?”

“Our children, yes.”

It makes Yoochun’s heart warm to look at them. He likes when that happens, likes it much better than when it makes him sad.

“You don’t have to use it, if you don’t want. I know a couple that makes a tiny little box for very child and stores them that way. And another that sews a pillow or a stuffed animal. You can do whatever you want. But we thought—we thought this would be nice for you to think about.” 

Inside are a few sheets of stickers. Some with medical instruments because of Jinki, and others of cameras and fashion accessories due to Yoona’s new modeling career. Boa had even bought them a pack of gel pens. 

The point was not to make them cry again but it happens anyway. 

“Thank you.”

“We aim to please.”

Yoona pushes aside the books so she can get arms around Yoochun. “You have. You really, really have.”

— 

Yoochun wakes up to Boa drooling on his shoulder and Jinki’s leg thrown over his waist. Yoona’s laying over all of them, her head on Jinki’s chest and body diagonal, feet tangling with Boa’s. Initially, he doesn’t really think it’s much of a problem, but as he lays there and listens to the sounds of the house, he decides to get out of the bed. The house is beginning to feel a little anxious again. He may not be dominant but his age means he extremely in tune with the other wolves and he feels and smells things long before anyone else. Sometimes even before Junsu.

He kisses Boa, who blinks awake for a second, but as soon as Yoochun has her tucked back into the covers, falls back asleep.

He finds Jaejoong in the kitchen, pacing.

“Not sleeping?” Yoochun asks.

“I don’t want to sleep. I’m not ready to sleep.”

“Where is your mate?”

“Busy.”

There’s a threat laced into his tone and Yoochun raises his hands in surrender. He knows not to push. “I’ll make a pot of coffee, how about that?”

He digs out an expensive brew brought from the store. He likes to experiment on new types of beans at the house before bringing them to the store and Jaejoong is often the one that helps him taste test. Jaejoong watches in silence as Yoochun grinds his beans and measures them. The coffee shop is the longest job business Yoochun’s ever had, save for when he was Boa’s bodyguard nearly a thousand years ago. It’s his favorite, and he thinks he’ll keep on doing it for a very long time.

Jaejoong loves the first flavor, despises the second, and is indifferent about the third. “I’d drink it if I had no other options.” Yoochun makes his notes accordingly.

They work their way through five more flavors and Jaejoong looks only a bit more perky afterwards. Even strung out on caffeine, he still looks like death warmed over. After a few quick calculations, Yoochun estimates it’s been about two days since Jaejoong’s slept. Not good.

“Jaejoong-ah.”

“Don’t you dare, Park Yoochun.”

“You’re my best friend, after Boa. I’m worried. Can’t I worry?”

“Junsu could have missed something. I’m not—I can’t risk…you don’t understand. You don’t know what it was like seeing—everyone was dead. Dead or going to die. I can’t go through it again.”

Yoochun can’t imagine it. He doesn’t know what it’s like. But even so. “You’re right. I don’t know. But I do know that you look awful. I know that this is your real pack and that everyone wants to make you feel better but they don’t know how.”

“Isn’t this something Junsu should say?” Jaejoong grumbles.

“Junsu’s busy trying to find a way to track the kitsune. I’m filling in temporarily.”

He walks around the island counter and puts his arms around Jaejoong to prove it. His hugs aren’t quite as nice as their submissive’s but Jaejoong melts into it anyway.

“Would you like some kisses too? I’m getting pretty good at giving them away.”

“No thanks,” Jaejoong says, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face and it doesn’t go away, not even when Yunho storms in from wherever he’d been hiding and puts himself in front of Jaejoong. His arms are crossed and he looks just as exhausted as Jaejoong.

“That is _my_ goddamn job, Park Yoochun.”

“So then do it.”

He tries to make it sound like a suggestion but by the way Yunho’s lip curls, the other wolf seems to think part of it was an order. But a small part, and and inconsequential part, because he’s spinning a moment later, pressing Jaejoong up against the counter, their mouths fused together. Perhaps he had considered it a challenge.

“Not so difficult, am I right?”

“Go,” Yunho orders, muffled against Jaejoong’s lips.

Yoochun’s already walking away, grinning because Boa’s leaning against the doorjamb in practically nothing at all. A bra, her panties, and a threadbare shirt of his that might have well been see-through. Most wolves would be jealous but Yoochun’s far too mature for that. He likes that Boa sometimes shows off her body and he likes other people looking at her and knowing they’ll never get her. Save for a select few, of course. 

“Hello, gorgeous.”

She smells rather aroused and he buries his nose into her neck and breathes deep. He likes flirting with other wolves and expanding their sexual adventures, but there’s nothing quite like having his mate all to himself. There’s nothing in the world that is as wonderful as loving her, being with her. She’s everything.

“Jinki and Yoona are still sleeping in our bed. But I was thinking about taking a shower, if you’re interested.”

“Anything with you involved has me interested.”

The shower is just the right temperature. Yoochun kisses his mate up against the tiled wall and doesn’t waste any time getting his fingers in between her legs. She’s soon moaning into his neck, wrapped around his waist as he slides into her and for a time, they forget about all the shit the pack has had to deal with the past week. It’s so wonderful to just focus on pleasuring his mate, making her come again and again and again until she can’t hold herself up, until she barely has the energy to kiss him back. _Now we’re talking_ , she says, and holds Yoochun’s tight as he finally releases inside of her. _That is what I call a killer afternoon_.

They kiss a moment. Then Yoochun sets her on the ground and rinses himself off, grabbing a washcloth for her. He loves taking care of her, loves kissing all the places the rivulets of water go and it’s with reluctance that he eventually shuts the water off.

“We should—talk to Yoona and Jinki. Before this goes any further,” she says out loud. 

“Yeah.”

They dress quietly, kissing in between each piece of clothing they put on and they head out of the bathroom, hand in hand.

“You’re hair is wet,” Yoona wrinkles her nose.

“Water does that,” Yoochun says and ducks away from Boa’s smack to get a towel. 

“We need to make a few things clear,” he hears Boa say, and then he’s back in the room, grinning brightly so they don’t think his mate is going to say something bad. “You need to think about a few things.”

“What things?” Yoona asks.

Yoochun finishes getting the excess water from his hair and flings the towel out of his way. He’ll pick it up later. “This isn’t the first time we’ve done this.”

“Done what?”

“Slept with other people,” Boa says, “or rather, other wolves.”

They let that sink in a moment before continuing. “The thing is, we’ve never done it with people of our own pack. Other friends of other packs. People we don’t live with on a consistent basis. With some it was just once. Others we’ve been going back to them for years, now and again.”

Mating is between two people. It’s possessive and strong, and bonds can’t be formed between three for four or five. Ever. So fooling around outside of it can never be serious.

“If we do this, than we all need to realize it probably isn’t going to be forever. It may not be more than once. And the question is, when it stops, will we be able to be live with each other still?”

“Ah,” Jinki say.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Yoona asks.

“We would, in theory. But you never know. I don’t want to do this at the expense of the pack.”

And of course, neither of them had thought of that. Yoochun can see comprehension dawning on their faces as they start to think of all the things that could go wrong, all the things that could be cause for misunderstanding if their kissing progresses along to the point of no return.

“I really like kissing you,” Yoochun tells Yoona, “and I’m okay if that’s all we ever do. So just think about it, okay? Think about what it means to you and think about _afterwards_.”

“Okay,” Yoona nods. 

Yoochun leans in to kiss her but he stops, suddenly when he gets whiff of something outside the door. “Do you smell that?” He asks Jinki.

Their second cocks his head. “Yeah. It’s like—“

“Taemin,” Yoochun finishes, and he’s scrambling off the bed. It smells like sex and Taemin and Yoochun runs headlong down the stairs to the wolf’s room because if Yunho finds him first he’s dead. They need permission first, their are procedures to mating. They can’t just do it, especially not with the world going to shit around them.

Yoochun makes it there before Yunho, but he’s a bit too late to stop the bond. Yoochun expects to be angry. But as he stares at their naked bodies and smells the apprehension, nothing comes out of his mouth. They look scared, but they look determined too, and their fingers are woven together as they stare Yoochun down.

“Yunho’s going to murder you,” Yoochun says, calm. 

And then he laughs. He can’t quite believe it himself, but it a moment, he’s doubled over, gasping for breath as he laughs and laughs and laughs. Despite everything that’s going on, they didn’t care. They went and mated after knowing each other for only a few days and Yoochun finds it _fucking hilarious_.

When Yunho finally ventures into the room, Yoochun has to grasp his alpha’s arm to keep himself upright. 

“This isn’t really funny,’ Yunho says. He doesn’t look angry, and Yoochun thinks maybe he’s just too exhausted to care. Maybe he’s decided it’s the least of his worries. “Yoochun, you’re not helping. Taemin—Taemin, why wouldn’t you just ask? Why do never ask?”

He’s being rhetorical, and Taemin seems at least aware enough to pick up on that. “There’s a proper way to do things.”

Yoochun finally gets himself under control, even though his grin is splitting his face. 

“You know what,” Yunho says, “I’m not going to deal with this. You found them, Yoochun, you deal with it.”

Yoochun’s mirth dies. “What? I didn’t find them I just…what?”

“Please behave,” Yunho says, and then turns on his heel and leaves.

“ _What_?”

Taemin swallows. “Uh. You’re not that angry, right?”

Yoochun glares.

In their bond, Boa is now the one laughing. _Serves you right. Next time, don’t run down there so fast. You’re fourth in line, love of mine. Jinki or Changmin could have dealt with it._

_Shut up. This is ridiculous. What do I even do?_

_Yell at them. And then come back up here and fuck me again. It’ll be a fantastic reward, don’t you think?_

Yoochun can’t even help his grin.

— 

Yoochun can’t separate them. Their bond needs to settle, which means they need to have sex. So after giving them the harshest lecture he could think of, and after Taemin gets down on his knees to apologize, Yoochun puts them in the basement. It’s mostly sound proof and scent proof and since the cottage is out of the question in the current situation, that will have to do.

“Sorry,” Yunho says later, “I should have had Jinki deal with that. I was just—sorry.”

“You’re tired. I know. It’s okay. As Boa keeps telling me, I shouldn’t have gone down to them so fast.”

“You’ve been so helpful these last few days. I really appreciate it.”

“Anyone would have. We’ve all been out of sorts these days and for once, I was uninvolved enough to be able to help. You don’t have to thank me.”

“Still.”

Still, it’s nice to get a little attention from his alpha. Yoochun sorts of curls into Yunho, happy to feel exactly how pleased Yunho is, quite ready to bask in it forever. This isn’t why he’d been helping, but it certainly is a pretty fantastic perk. He wants it to last forever. So naturally, it’s only seconds before they’re interrupted.

But it’s Junsu that comes barreling down the stairs and Yoochun can’t ever remain mad at him.

“What is it?” Yunho asks. He pushes his hair back from his face and Yoochun can almost hear Jaejoong’s sexy whine from upstairs. If Yoochun was into Yunho, he’s probably find it sexy too.

“I found a way to track it.”

“Track what?” Yoochun asks, because his head is fuzzy with happy alpha vibes.

“The kitsune,” Junsu huffs. 

But he isn’t irritated. He’s looking at Yoochun with a soft smile that Yoochun’s really, really missed the last couple of days. Then the next moment Junsu almost barrels them over as he joins their impromptu hug session and the kitsune is momentarily forgotten.

“This is nice,” Yoochun says.

“Changmin fucked the last of my irritation away.”

“I—didn’t need to know that,” Yunho says. “But whatever helps.” 

“If only you could understand _how much_ it helps me.”

“Okay,” Yoochun says, “why don’t you tell me about the kitsune instead.” He might want to have sex with people other than Boa but _really_ now.

“No one is doing anything about the kitsune until Jaejoong gets some rest.”

“I am rested, thank you.”

Yoochun finds himself displaced the second Jaejoong speaks and soon his alpha’s arms are full of his mate. Yoochun leans back against the counter and tries not to be sad about it. Maybe he can convince Jinki to give him some warm, dominant cuddles later. His life has been rather devoid of them lately.

_Baby_ , Boa accuses.

_Shut up. You like attention from higher ups just as much as I do._

_I can’t believe you once didn’t want Changmin to rank higher than you._

Yoochun blocks her out. “You don’t look rested,” he tells Jaejoong, instead of whining about this wolf wanting wolf-like things.

Jaejoong turns to glare at him, but it’s half hearted. The delicate skin under his eyes is dark enough for it to look like he’d been punched and the lines of his face are tight. He’s never been so pale and Yoochun’s heart hurts to just look at him. “I am not going to sleep. I’m fine. Catch the kitsune and I will rest.”

“How am I supposed to be at my best if I’m worrying about you?” Yunho asks.

“So then don’t worry about me.”

“ _Jaejoong_ ,’ Yunho starts. The rest of their argument is lost in their minds and their bond and Yoochun decides to leave them to it. He’s actually feeling a little sleepy himself and he shoves off the counter, heading towards his room.

When they’re ready to hunt, someone will come and get him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaejoong does not like to admit that he is wrong, but with each passing minute it’s getting more difficult. He’s exhausted and he knows he has to rest, he has to sleep. But he can’t. He’s petrified of what he’ll dream if he closes his eyes, regardless of Junsu saying he’s fixed everything. The images and sounds and smells and feelings are imbedded in his subconsciousness and he thinks there’s a good chance of them coming back even without any magic being involved. 

Jaejoong doesn’t want his pack to die again. Jaejoong doesn’t want to watch Yunho go insane.

But he can’t function like this for much longer.

“Once we find the kitsune, I’ll sleep,” he says, “I promise. I’ll try and rest. But I can’t until we find it. I can’t do that, Yunho.”

“If neither of us are on our game it could get messy.”

“Junsu will be there and we’ll take Changmin and Yoochun. I don’t think Jinki will be up for it, unless he wants to get out some aggression.”

“Best to leave him here. Someone should be around if Taemin and Jongin need anything.”

He’d never really been angry about them mating behind everyone’s back. There’s no rules for it, not really. Not like joining a pack. Jaejoong can feel that Yunho’s actually kind of happy. Taemin deserves it, after everything he’d been through. He deserves someone else to love. And this is good for the pack. They need happy after all of the shit they’d been through. 

“We’ll throw them a party, after their bond has settled,” Jaejoong says.

“Mm.”

“Even if I can’t sleep, you should. Take a nap before we head out.”

He gets a kiss for his worry, but Jaejoong can feel in the bond sleeping isn’t going to happen. Yunho won’t be able to rest until Jaejoong does. “Let’s get going,” Yunho says, “I don’t want to wait any more.”

— 

“I know this route,” Changmin says. He’s driving, Junsu giving directions, as Yunho and Jaejoong are too exhausted to do anything except conserve strength for a fight, should it come to that. 

Jaejoong hasn’t decided what he wants yet, besides keeping everyone safe. Staying wrapped in Yunho’s arms is helping, but even so he feels sapped of his energy. With each passing second it gets worse, gets harder to fight off his need to sleep.

“This is the way to the police station,” Yunho says.

Jaejoong can feel Changmin’s eyes narrow and hear his teeth grind. 

“Hm,” Yoochun says, from Jaejoong’s other side, “this…might not be a good idea.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Yunho says.

But the dread in the car grows as they continue on their way and by the time Changmin’s put the car in park, Jaejoong’s stomach is dropping to the floor. “The kitsune is in the police station?”

“More like it’s spent a lot of time here. But not at the moment. Now it’s…” Junsu trails off.

Jaejoong can’t really do the calculations, but he’s sure they don’t have long until someone notices them. He can’t see what Junsu is doing in the front seat, the angle of his vision not quite right but he can smell the new herbs he pulls out, the words he mumbles under his breath. It won’t be long.

“Should we play a word game to pass the time?“ Yoochun asks. _To keep everyone relaxed_ , Jaejoong knows. But he doesn’t want to do that and glares at Yoochun until he looks out the window to avoid him. “Never mind.”

“Junsu,” Changmin murmurs, “we should not be waiting here.”

“One more second. I can’t move if I want to get a good lock on it.”

He gets it not a moment too soon. Just as Changmin puts the car into gear, a few officers amble out the building. 

As Jaejoong glances back, he sees one of them do a double take, but then shake his head as if to tell himself _that can’t be right, I must be seeing things_. “That was a little too close.”

“Whine about it later,” Junsu says, “take a left up here.” 

Jaejoong’s never really been in this part of town before. It’s a lot more run down than the rest of the city and the roads get steep and start to wind precariously around buildings. Regardless, Changmin speeds through and it’s a miracle no one sees them. 

“Here,” Junsu says, “this is the place."

It’s a Japanese tea house. Jaejoong’s never been here but he’s heard of it. It’s been rated one of the best tea houses in Korea for several years now and judging by the parking lot filled with cars, they won’t be walking into an empty building.

“Maybe we should wait,” he says, “we don’t want to make a scene.”

“No,” Yunho says, “no more waiting. Park the car, Changmin. Now.”

The parking lot is small but there are a few spaces open. Jaejoong holds Yunho’s hand tight and doesn’t let go, not when they get out of the car, not when they walk up the steps of the traditional house. Jaejoong can smell it, even with his body screaming at him to rest. His senses are half what they usually are, even with his bond to Yunho wide open and sharing everything they feel. It’s a testament to how exhausted Yunho is as well, that Yunho really has put off rest for almost as long as Jaejoong himself.

Yunho’s just much better at not showing it. 

_Our mate is positively wonderful_ , Wolf says. 

_Well, I’ll never get sick of hearing that._

Yunho kisses Jaejoong’s temple and then he’s opening the door. The scent of herbs and tea is strong and it hits Jaejoong like a wall. The smell of kitsune is laced with it, and Jaejoong can barely hear the bell on the door because his nose is so overwhelmed.

They’re all tense, all five ready for a fight, Junsu more than any of them. There’s a very quiet murmur of voices that can only be human, because Jaejoong can’t smell any other type of species. Although there is the lingering odor of a cat.

It’s only a few seconds before there’s the sound of padded footsteps. The lady that comes to greet them is undoubtably their kitsune. They stare at one another for a moment, the wolves sizing her up, wondering how well she would be able to fight in her silk kimono. But then, she looks away. She deflates.

“You found me,” she sounds relieved.

“Um,” Yoochun says. He and Changmin both have a hand on Junsu, who looks ready to unleash hell, fingers crumbling a few dried herbs in preparation.

“I’ve been expecting you. Let’s talk in another room.”

“Uh,” Yunho echoes. 

They follow her, if only because a few people start to poke their heads out of doors to look at them and they don’t want to make a scene.

They let Junsu go in first and he flits around the room carefully, presumably checking for traps before turning his full attention on the kitsune. She doesn’t even blink, but is careful not to look directly at any of them. It calms Jaejoong and Wolf and he can feel it calming Yunho as well. Maybe because it’s difficult to be so angry when you barely have the energy to stand.

“Please sit,” she urges, and it’s a request. 

Junsu is the last one to do so, but only because Jaejoong reaches out a hand and tugs on his arm. He’d been wanting a fight more than any of them, for whatever reason. Jaejoong is pretty sure he’s still going to get it but this is a weird situation and he can’t at all make sense of it. 

“I ought to rip your head from your body,” Yunho says.

“You have perfect grounds to do so.”

The kill is theirs. Everyone in the room has grounds, but Jaejoong had been the one to suffer the most, and therefore either Jaejoong or Yunho should do it. They only haven’t because they want to know why.

“Why?” Jaejoong asks.

“I was paid.”

Jaejoong blinks. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve been here for ten years, perfectly happy. But I want to go back to Japan I just didn’t have the money or the means. Someone offered me both.”

“You were _paid_ ,” Yunho repeats. Their bond feels a little dazed. “By whom?”

“The Chief of police.”

Jaejoong nearly faints. As best as he can tell she’s telling the truth. He doesn’t smell a lie on her. Her heart rate isn’t increasing and she hasn’t started sweating. None of the signs of deception are there and he feels sick.

“Why would he do this?”

“You’ll have to ask him that. But I assume it was in hopes that you would commit a crime.”

“Ridiculous.”

“You survived, didn’t you? He wanted some of you to die in the fire but I made sure you didn’t. He wanted the remainder of you to all suffer from dreams but I convinced him one was enough.”

“Are we supposed to thank you?” Changmin asks, incredulous. 

“It could have been worse,” the kitsune sniffs.

“That’s not an excuse. Why didn’t you say no, if you apparently cared about us so much?”

“Because I want to go back to Japan. My tea house is popular but I have debts to pay. It’s expensive to upkeep. I want to go home. But I didn’t want to kill anyone for it, so I compromised.”

“A few of us almost did die,” Changmin hisses, “several times over.”

“I’m sorry, truly.”

Jaejoong can feel Yunho wavering. To a certain extent he’s feeling it a little himself. The mastermind was the Chief. The intent to kill was with the Chief. That is the real problem, so long as the kitsune leaves them alone. They are werewolves but they don’t kill unnecessarily.

“I ought to kill you,” Yunho says again. 

“You should,” the kitsune agrees.

“How did you get the herbs into the floor?” Junsu asks.

“I went in with the builders. They were hiring a few subcontractors and I went in as a consultant.”

Yunho is going to have to look into that. He’d hired the workers his company usually uses as partners and made sure none of them knew he was actually going to live in the house.

“Did you take the things in our condo?” Changmin asks.

“No. But I have a suspicion it was the Chief. He’s been trying to find evidence you’d committed a crime so he could arrest all of you.” 

That makes an uncomfortable amount of sense. Jaejoong’s desire to ask the Chief questions doubles ten fold. 

“I guess what I really want to know is how the Chief found you. How did this man, that wants us in trouble so badly, find you? How did he think that hiring a kitsune would—“

“He doesn’t know what I am.”

Jaejoong blinks.

“There’s a group,” the kitsune says, “an anti-supernatural group that meets every week. They’re a bunch of old codgers. I joined to try and find out a way to ruin them, initially. But then I realized most of them were very rich and that this might be a way for me to get back to Japan.”

“You went there to stop the group but ended up hurting us?”

“I knew what I was doing wouldn’t permanently harm you. I knew you’d find me. I was pretty sure you weren’t going to kill me.”

“That’s pretty presumptuous of you,” Yunho says.

But she’s right. She’d done her homework and everyone in the room knew it. 

“I’ll give you the payment I received,” the kitsune says, “and I’ll stay here in Korea, if that’s what you want.”

“I’d much rather you leave and never come back, actually.”

None of their wolves are going to be completely satisfied today. They can’t kill the kitsune. They for sure cannot kill the Chief. It’s going to take an act of God to keep them all calm once they get home.

“I’ll leave, if that’s what you want. I’ll leave tonight.”

“Do it,” Yunho says. “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

_Ask about the dreams_.

“If you go, it will stop? The dreams?”

“Even if I stayed they would stop. I felt my magic disappear awhile ago. It won’t happen again.”

With that news, Jaejoong very nearly collapses onto the floor, right then and there, to sleep. He’s angry and frustrated but his need for rest is paramount to anything else. “If you leave tonight,” he says, “and if you let us use a room to take a nap with no disturbances, then we’re done here.”

None of the other wolves are happy about it. Yunho’s frowning and Junsu’s vibrating with anger. Even Yoochun seems quite unhappy, vehement as he refuses tea and then sits himself at the door to guard. 

“We need to rest before we talk to the Chief.”

“I don’t like staying here.”

“ _I_ need to rest. She isn’t going to hurt us.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I know,” Jaejoong says, and pats Yunho’s cheek. “Junsu, come here and lay with me.”

Jaejoong does not have any energy left to be angry. As soon as Junsu lies down, his bad mood starts to dissipate and when Yunho curls behind Jaejoong, his eyelids already drooping, Junsu had begun to sing under his breath. Jaejoong feels Yunho’s lips on the nape of his neck and then he falls into a blissful sleep.

— 

He does not dream.

He’s still a little groggy when Yunho kisses him awake. But he feels better than he has in days and it’s such a relief. “Hi,” he breathes, and is so pleased when no one says anything about the couple of tears that he has to wipe away. “That was really nice.”

“Good. Ready to go?”

Yunho’s on the warpath. He’s sweet and lovely at the moment but Jaejoong can feel the storm brewing and he reaches up to tug his mate down for one more kiss. “You can’t kill the Chief of Police.”

“I want to kill him.”

“We all want to kill him,” Changmin growls.

“But no one will. That will be end of everything we’ve worked towards achieving. No killing. No maiming.”

“But lots of yelling.”

“That’s fine. Junsu and I will keep the rest of them distracted.”

“We’ll what?”

“We will sign autographs and you will sing and we’ll take pictures. We are famous, remember?”

“I own a coffee shop. Can I be famous too?”

Yoochun—dearest, darling Yoochun—deserves all the praise in the world. All the love. He isn’t out as a werewolf. The world does not know what he is and in this room full of wolves more angry than he is, Yoochun found a way to ask about what he’s supposed to do without pissing anyone off. 

“We can make it famous, if you want.”

“Well, I can’t stay here. And I can’t stay in the car because that would be suspicious. So I might as well come inside with the rest of you.”

“Sorry,” Jaejoong pats his arm.

“It’s probably for the best. The more wolves we have to help, the better off we’ll be.”

Theoretically, anyway.

The kitsune bows them out of the building. “Can I send you a confirmation that I’ve landed in Japan?”

“That would be fine,” Changmin hands her one of his cards.

“I am sorry,” she says again.

Yunho sighs. _I forgive everything_ , he says to himself, so forcefully it resonates in the bond. 

_You do, but it’s okay if you’re still mad at her. Maybe once it’s all calmed down you can tell her that._

Yunho walks out without acknowledging her, Jaejoong’s hand held tight and it’s quiet as they pile into the car and sit for a moment as the engines idles. 

“No killing,” Jaejoong says again.

“No killing,” Yunho agrees, “Let’s go, Changmin.”

“Let’s stop at my shop,” Yoochun says. “I can hand out decent coffee at the police station and maybe gain a few points, keep the officers occupied while you give the Chief hell.”

“That’s an excellent idea.”

Jaejoong naps again. He can’t help it. He rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder and then the next thing he knows, Yunho’s stroking his cheek and they’re at the police station. “I’m going to sleep for a million years when we get home,” Jaejoong says, stretching.

“Okay,” Yunho says. “Can I kiss you a lot first? Because I’ll really miss you for all that time.”

“Hilarious,” Jaejoong rolls his eyes. But their bond flares with warmth and love and Jaejoong thinks maybe they’ll do a little more than kiss. 

They’re met before they even get to the main door, the detective blocking their way. “It’s really not a good time. We have so many things going on right now, it’s probably best if you just—“

“It’s a good time for us,” Yunho says.

“Okay, but I really think that if you walk in there—“

“We just had someone tell us it was the Chief that has done all of these things to us,” Changmin says. That stops the detective in his tracks, mouth hanging open wide as they brush past him and waltz into the station.

Inside is chaos, but it takes only seconds for them to be noticed. It’s still, even for werewolf senses and Jaejoong stands there with his public figure smile. Granted it’s usually a face reserved for books signings and book announcements, but he handles it pretty well.

Changmin beckons to Yunho and the two of them make their way across the room towards the back where the offices are. As they go, Yunho makes less and less of an effort to hide his dominance and by the time they get to the Chief’s door everyone is cowering, whether they realize it or not.

“Poor thing,” Yoochun comments. He’d carried a large coffee dispenser inside, a cardboard one they’d just started to roll out so they could cater to larger groups of people. He sets it on a table, along with cups and milk and sugar and gives one of his nicest smiles. Jaejoong loves that smile. “Who would like to have some decent coffee?”

Jaejoong takes the first cup. It’s silly but he can feel the apprehension in the room and he’s sure some of them are wondering if the coffee is poisoned. They relax when he doesn’t drop dead, and he tunes them out a moment to listen into Yunho and the Chief through the bond.

_”We know what you did,”_ Changmin is saying, “ _And you need to stop. I warned you about the people above us. Now we have to tell them what you’ve done and it’s going to be a mess.”_

_“I do not answer to that type of authority.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. You’ve pissed off some very powerful people. You will write down where this group of yours meets, the names of its participants and then you will resign. We do not respond well to bullying and this is exactly what this is. Apologize, return Changmin and Junsu’s possessions, and never do this again. Because if you do we will leak it to the press.”_

They’re doing fine, Jaejoong thinks. 

Junsu has started singing, serenading a group of secretaries and officers who are starry-eyed as they stand in front of him. Jaejoong supposes having an award winning musical actor right in front of them could do that to a person.

“Excuse me?”

And of course, Jaejoong’s an award wining author. There’s a man in front of him, just dressed in business clothing, no uniform, but he’s holding Jaejoong’s latest book. “Could I ask for your signature?”

“Of course,” Jaejoong agrees.

The man fumbles around for a pen a moment, and Jaejoong signs the first page. And then an officer comes up to him and asks for another, and then a secretary and before long Jaejoong has something of a line. Between him and Junsu and Yoochun’s now extremely popular coffee, Jaejoong’s pretty sure they’ve won over the staff.

“Sorry he’s giving you a hard time,” a sergeant tells Jaejoong, “we’ve tried to tell him to lay off but we don’t want to get fired.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaejoong says. _If they only knew_ , Wolf growls. “It’s all very new and weird, I’m sure. We didn’t expect everyone to be okay with it. We’re happy to talk as long as we need to convince everyone.”

_Talk_ , Wolf guffaws.

Yunho isn’t talking. He’s growling, and Jaejoong get s very nice mental image of the Chief shaking in his boots as Yunho chews him out. Killing would have been satisfying too, Jaejoong has to admit, but this is pretty nice. 

“Can I ask you something about being a werewolf?”

“Sure. But I can’t promise an answer. We’re not allowed to say whatever we want.”

“How did you become one?”

“You can’t catch it, if that’s what you’re worried about. There’s a process, but that isn’t something I can reveal.”

“I think that’s what a lot of people are worried over. Is it something that can happen to them without them wanting it?”

Technically, they could be attacked. It’s happened before, people being ambushed by werewolves because they think they’d turn out submissive or make a really strong wolf. But no one needs to know that. 

“You can’t catch it,” Jaejoong repeats, “It’s a very deliberate thing.”

“Do people choose it?”

“That’s heading into things I can’t discuss.”

“I thought it might. Well, that will relieve some people I know, anyway. Thanks.”

“Can I ask why we haven’t seen any woman werewolves?” one of the secretaries asks.

“They exist, but it’s up to them to reveal themselves or not.”

“Maybe I’ll bring my wife here one day,” Yoochun says, “to suspend any sexist belief.”

Jaejoong continues to sign and listens to Junsu sing and Yoochun make bad jokes. Jaejoong realizes, after awhile, that Junsu is singing spells. He doesn’t know what for or why, but he can feel the magic in the air, and he’d never thought he’s see the day, but it makes Jaejoong so much more at ease.

Ten minutes later, Yunho re-emerges. He’s radiating victory, and behind him, Changmin’s never looked so superior. It’s a sight to see, the two of them with their heads held high and their shoulders back. No one can look away.

“Well, this has been fun,” Yoochun says, “but duty calls. Come to the coffee shop often. I’ve instructed them to give police officers a discount on everything.”

That gets him a hefty round of applause.

Jaejoong takes Yunho’s hand as they walk out, not really caring if anyone sees, and they make it back to the car without incident. They unanimously decide not to talk and isn’t until they make it back to Yoochun’s coffee shop, and until they send the employees home, that Yunho talks.

“I kind of threatened him within an inch of his life. I told him he was on a supernatural watch list and would be in serious trouble if he put another toe out of line.”

“There’s a supernatural watch list?” Yoochun asks.

“Eric told me to say it. He’s wanted an excuse for one and now he has it.”

“He admitted to hiring the kitsune. We decided not to tell him what she really was,” Changmin doesn’t look happy as he says this, “so we didn’t go into magical detail about his transgressions. But he did steal our things and he’s promised to return them. Well, after we told him we were recording his confession and would bring it to real, actual authorities that could ruin his career.”

“Devious,” Junsu smiles, and he gives Changmin a kiss.

It looks like a really nice kiss. Jaejoong feels a little left out and decides to give Yunho a kiss of his own, one he’s pretty sure looks even nicer than Junsu’s.

“Let’s not turn this into a competition,” Yoochun sighs, “it not really fair to me, since Boa’s not here.”

“I bet Junsu could figure out a way to magic her here.”

“I can’t,” Junsu says, “that’s impossible.”

“Speaking of magic,” Jaejoong says, “were you singing spells back there?”

“Yes. To keep them from talking about our visit for awhile. We don’t want a ruckus.”

“Does that mean they’ll forget I offered them discounts?”

“No.” 

“Good thing I was ambiguous about the exact discount. Do you think five percent is stingy?”

“Yes,” everyone says at the same time.

“Damn.”

“So what will they remember?” Jaejoong asks.

“Most everything. They’ll just be confused on the details. Their stories will change or think we came in one at a time. None of them are going to remember Yunho or Changmin, save for the Chief.”

“That’s awesome.”

“And probably illegal,” Yunho points out.

“It’ll wear off once this dies down. We need to control what gets out. If the press heard we were there handing out freebies and signing books, there’d be a problem.”

Yunho frowns. “Illegal,” he reiterates.

“It was Changmin’s idea,” Junsu says. “Be upset at him.”

“ _Hey_.”

“It’s not permanent,” Jaejoong cuts in, “I think it’s a good idea. We don’t want any more attention than necessary on us. We’ve been through a lot, I think we deserve some downtime.” 

_We deserve a lot of it_ , Yunho says, and Jaejoong can sense a lot of things Yunho thinks the two of them deserve after the past year. “Let’s head back.”

“Boa says they’re making a cake to celebrate.”

“Cake sounds good. Can we pick up some things to barbecue?” 

Changmin sounds so hopeful, Jaejoong doesn’t even think about saying no.

— 

“So,” Jaejoong murmurs, “about all these things you think I deserve.”

Most everyone is already asleep, or doing a very good job of hiding it. Yoochun and Boa, despite all their wooing of Jinki and Yoona, are not with the couple and haven’t been all day. Yoochun had confided to Jaejoong that while they want to do some fun things together, they don’t want to screw up the pack dynamics. He’s happy just sharing kisses right now and so are the other three. Jaejoong feels much better, now that he knows they’re thinking of the pack and not just their own pleasure. 

And after being so angry and powerful the last couple of days, Junsu’s sweeter side has been oozing out of him, rolling around the house. Every five minutes Jaejoong had caught Changmin pressing him up against something for a kiss before someone else fro the pack and interrupt for a hug or demand a song.

As for Yunho and Jaejoong, after a big meal and the relief that comes from knowing they’re safe, they’re in bed. It’s back to normal, hopefully forever. 

“You deserve the entire world, but I’m sure not everyone would be pleased with a werewolf in charge of it.”

“ _Yunho_.”

“Kisses,” his mate relents, nudging at Jaejoong’s cheek, “you deserve kisses and anything that follows, if you want.”

Jaejoong can never say no to kisses. 

“Also a million years of sleeping, like you asked.”

“Kisses first,” Jaejoong demands. The food had fueled him for awhile and now he craves a different type of comfort. They really hadn’t had a chance to talk about his dreams or the aftermath of them and now they need to do that. Jaejoong needs that. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Yunho knows it isn’t his fault. But he also knows Jaejoong and knows that he needs to apologize for it anyway. “I forgive you.”

“I love you so much. I know you’ll never hurt me. You promised you’d never hurt me, not like that.”

“I won’t. I never will.”

“I want us to be normal for awhile. I just…want to be mated. I want nothing bad to happen.”

Jaejoong’s always loved it when Yunho’s coddled him, pulled him close for cuddles and smothered him with as much love as possible. “I think that might be possible. We’re tucked away from the world up here. We’re safe, for awhile. We can just…hibernate.”

“Hibernate,” Jaejoong snorts, but his laugh gets lost in another kiss.

“Maybe we should go somewhere for awhile. Leave Changmin in charge.”

“Changmin?”

“I don’t think Jinki would be up for it. Maybe we’ll send him and Yoona somewhere too.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Can we talk about this later? I want to go back to kissing.”

Jaejoong can sense that Yunho wants say something along the lines of _you started it_ , but neither of them want to banter, even just for fun. There’s been enough of that. 

It’s so easy to snuggle deep under the covers and into Yunho’s arms, their kisses slow and sweet. Jaejoong’s missed this, the unhurried leisure of time, nothing looming over them. Jaejoong could do this for hours. Days. 

But he’s still exhausted.

“Love you,” Yunho murmurs, pressing his lips to Jaejoong’s forehead. 

Curled against his mate, Jaejoong falls asleep 

It’s blessedly dreamless.


End file.
